Organic Ordeal
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: A series of one-shots about Clank turning into a Lombax and his struggle to live as an organic! Requests are welcomed and needed. Kudos to Jak Cooper the Lombax for the idea.
1. Deep Breaths

**So, you know how Jak Cooper the Lombax has a story about Ratchet acting like a cat? And she accepts requests for people who want kitty Ratchet to do something? Well, I was bored and I thought that doing a story like that would be pretty fun. but, I had to think of something to take requests for. And my answer came as soon as my question.**

 **Lombax Clank!**

 **Yeah, everyone loves a Lombax Clank. Heck, one of my OCs is a Lombax Clank (LC for short).**

 **So, here's what you need to know: Clank drank some strange looking oil that Ratchet had bought for him (he thought that it was gourmet oil and that Clank would want it). Clank's fuel tanks started to ache after drinking the oil, so he went to bed early. But, when he woke up the next morning, he had turned into a gray Lombax with black stripes! Now Ratchet is going to have to teach Clank everything there is to being an organic until he returns to his robot self.**

 **And now, here's where you all come in! Basically, I need ideas for what Lombax Clank should do. Just think of something that robot Clank couldn't think, feel, do, etc. And I'll write those requests.**

 **Rules:**

 **KEEP YOUR REQUEST APPROPRIATE PLEASE.**

 **NO YAOI/SLASH.**

 **ONE TO TWO REQUESTS PER PERSON.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO TAKE A TOASTER ONCE YOU'RE DONE READING THIS CHAPTER.**

 **Now then, I'll be starting off the one-shots with the one thing that Clank never did when he was a robot...**

* * *

 **Breathing**

"Clank, Clank, pal, calm down! You're gonna pass out at this rate!" Ratchet begged his friend.

The gray and black Lombax was barely standing as he placed a hand on his chest and began breathing at a very rapid pace. The not-longer-robot had not noticed how t get the hang of inhaling and exhaling. And his surprise and fear of becoming a Lombax brought his breathing to an out of control level. With every breath, he could feel his conscious slipping more and more.

Ratchet grabbed Clank's shoulders and led him over to the couch, pushing him downwards so he could sit. Clank laid his back on the couch, his eyes wide and his breathing still rapid. His chest was starting to hurt now, putting him in a state of panic.

"I-I-I c-can't-t st-sto-op! H-he-lp-p m-me R-R-Rat-t-ch-ch-et-t!"

"Okay! First you need to calm down, calming down is the key! Think happy thoughts! Think science! Think of the...the periodic table and...uh...th-think molecules and nerd stuff like that!"

After a moment, Clank's breathing slowed down a tiny bit. This was good. This was progress. But he was still breathing at an unhealthy level. So, Ratchet hurried into the kitchen area and dug through a drawer. His ears perked up after he found a brown paper bag. Then he went back to Clank and handed it to him.

"Breathe in this. Trust me, it will help."

But the Lombax couldn't help but roll his eyes and Clank shoved his entire face into the bag and started breathing in it. He grabbed the gray Lombax's ear and pulled his face out.

"Not like that! Just grab the top of it with your hands...there, perfect. Now try it."

Clank, with his newly adjusted bag, put his mouth on the bag's now small opening. He breathed in and out, making the bag deflate then inflate. His breathing slowed down a lot after a few minutes, and his eyes were no longer wide. Clank's shoulders relaxed and he put the paper bag down, finally gaining control of his breathing. Ratchet patted him on the back.

"See? Told you that it would help. Feel better?"

Clank nodded, placing his head on the back of the couch "Breathing is harder than I expected."

"You think that _breathing_ is hard? Oh boy, something tells me that we're in for a long day."

* * *

 **...Tah-dah!**

 **So yeah, just send in one or two requests of what you want Lombax Clank to do, and I'll write it.**

 **Make sure to leave a review/request while picking up your complimentary toaster! (YOU READ THE RULES!)**

 **This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	2. Peanut Butter and Jelly

**The following short one-shots come from the requests of HailsStorm, division-ten, Jak Cooper the Lombax and Destiny. Enjoy!**

 **(Also, I guess I should explain what Lombax Clank looks like. Basically, he's a gray Lombax with black stripes. He also has bright green eyes and a red-orange puffball on top of his head. His outfit is basically Ratchet's from Full Frontal Assault/Movie/PS4 Game. Only instead of an orange shirt with a blue glowing harness, he has a blue shirt with a green glowing harness).**

 **(There, now you can imagine him better).**

 **Okay, NOW enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rain**

"There we go. Nothing calms people down like some fresh air and feeling the wind in your fur," Ratchet said, closing the door to the apartment's roof entrance.

"Ratchet, I do not think that it is going to be so fresh for long, look at those clouds," Clank said, trying his best to point at the sky properly. Having two extra fingers was throwing his entire hand off.

Ratchet looked up and saw gray clouds hovering above them. Though they were not storm clouds, they still didn't look too friendly. Sure enough, after few moments, a single drop of water came down and hit Ratchet on the head. He raised his hand and wiped the water off of his fur. But he stopped when he heard a small surprised shriek. Clank's ears were standing straight up as he grabbed his small Lombax nose.

"Something fell on me! It hit me on the nose! What was it?!"

"It's alright, pal. A drop of rain just fell on you and got your nose wet. No big deal."

Suddenly, an army of raindrops started falling down onto the two Lombaxes. Their ears began to droop as their fur became wetter and wetter. Ratchet crossed his arms and nodded his head towards the roof's entrance.

"Come on, Clank. Let's go back inside before we catch a cold or someth...what _are_ you doing?"

Once the downpour had started, Clank sat down and removed his gloves that he had borrowed from ratchet earlier. His gray ears kept twitching and his tail was gracefully swishing back and forth across the wet ground. His eyes were closed and there was a smile on his face

"I did not realize that rain felt so good! I could never really feel anything when I had my metallic skin. This is amazing!"

"...You're so weird, pal. So weird. Now come on, we're going inside," Ratchet said, grabbing Clank by the back of his shirt collar and dragging him towards the door.

"No! No no no! Come on! Just a little longer!"

"God, you're even starting to sound like me...and no!"

* * *

 **Eating**

 _Growwwl_

"AHH! What was that?!" Clank yelled, looking at his stomach. "My organic fuel tank is making a strange noise! Am I dying?!"

Ratchet laughed "No, Clank. I think you're hungry."

"Hungry? Oh thank goodness," he said, placing a hand on his chest and sighing in relief.

"Come on, let's go to the kitchen and grab some lunch."

Ratchet grabbed Clank's arm and pulled him over to the kitchen area, where he let go of his robot-Lombax friend and started exploring the various cabinets. Since Clank was new to having taste buds, he wanted to make something simple. So, he grabbed a bag of bread and a jar of peanut butter. When he turned around so he could get the grape jelly out of the fridge. But he dropped the bread and peanut butter when he saw what Clank was doing: getting ready to drink a can of robot oil.

"NO! Clank! Don't drink that!"

Ratchet quickly yanked the can out of Clank's hand before any oil could go down his throat. The gray Lombax's ears lowered.

"Why not? I always drink oil when I am hungry, you know that."

"Yes, you drank this when you were a robot. But now you're an organic, drinking oil will make you very sick! It may even kill you!"

"Kill me?! Then what am I supposed to do in order to have my fuel tank stop making weird noises?"

"I'm working on a solution for that, just sit tight," Ratchet said, pushing Clank down into a chair.

Clank sat there with his cheek on his fist as Ratchet had his back turned on him. He was working on something and Clank couldn't see what it was, making him very curious and a bit worried. But his ears perked up when Ratchet turned around and put a plate in front of him. One the plate was some sort of sandwich. Clank poked it a few times.

"What is this?"

"A peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I didn't want to overload your new taste buds, so I made the most simple thing that I could think of. Try it, it's good."

Clank stared at the sandwich in front of him, poking it a few more times. Some grape jelly slipped out and slid down onto the plate. He gave a small look of disgust, the purple jelly looked so weird and disgusting to him. But he was so hungry, he had to eat it. So, he slowly picked the sandwich and even taking a moment to sniff it a few times (though he wasn't really familiar with scents or functions of the nose).

"Hurry up before I decide to eat it," Ratchet said, folding his arms.

Clank, for the sake of Ratchet's patience, took a small bite of his sandwich. He froze.

"..."

"Clank?"

"..."

"Clank? Buddy? Pal? Are you okay?"

"..."

"If you don't like it, I can just reheat some-OKAY!"

Clank finished the sandwich in three quick bites, making Ratchet step back in surprise. The gray Lombax struggled to swallow the sandwich, so Ratchet quickly grabbed him a glass of milk, which Clank chugged so he could swallow properly. After getting everything out of his throat, he took a few deep breaths and sat back in his chair. Ratchet grabbed his shoulder.

"Told ya that you would like it. Also, you need to learn how to take smaller bites, pal."

"I am sorry that I ate the sandwich in a rude manner."

"Nah, it's fine. At least we know now that you like organic food...or peanut butter and jelly at least."

"Yes, it was good lunch...now I cannot wait for dinner."

* * *

 **Sleeping**

Clank was sitting on the couch, reading one of his favorite books while Ratchet was playing his video games. Though he was still adjusting to his new, non glass eyes, he could read the book's text just fine.

When he got a few chapters in, a feeling started falling upon him. It felt as though everything in his body was starting to get heavier and heavier. His energy felt like it was draining by the minute. Then something was rushing up his chest and into his mouth. He opened his mouth, and did some sort of weird exhale that he's never done before. His eyes were watering a little, which was making feel a bit alarmed. He just felt so weak and he had no idea why.

"Are you tired or something?" Ratchet asked, giving Clank a sideways glance.

"Is that what this is? I'm tired?" Clank asked, his eyelids drooping a bit.

"Well, you yawned and you don't exactly look too awake."

"Well what do I do?"

"What do you mean what do you do? Just lay down and take a nap."

"You mean take a recharging session?"

"...Sure, why not?"

"Okay..."

Clank put his book down and adjusted his body until he was in a position that had him laying on his side. This was a weird way for him to rest, since he always recharged in his backpack form on a table. And laying down and stretched out just wasn't relaxing him. So, he ended up curling up into a gray ball so he could replicate being in backpack form. Then he closed his eyes and prepared to shut down...

...

...

...

"Why am I not shutting down?" Clank asked, looking up at Ratchet.

"You're not gonna fall asleep right away. You just need to keep your eyes closed for a few minutes and then you'll go to sleep."

"Oh...okay."

Clank put his head back down and closed his eyes once again, curling up into a tighter ball. this was definitely a very strange way of recharging, and he preferred resting as a robot. However, he couldn't help but find himself being somewhat comfortable and even a bit warm. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he claimed it to be...

...

...

 _Zzzzzz..._

 ** _Several hours later_**

"Wake up, pal. Come on, you'll be up all night if you keep napping."

Clank opened his eyes when he felt Ratchet shaking his shoulder. Though his head was a bit cloudy, he felt refreshed and even energized. Sleeping as an organic was better than he had anticipated. Instead of constantly checking processors and files, all he did was fall into a dark sanctuary and have very vague dreams. But, for some reason, he could hardly remember them. He knew that that was a problem with organics, forgetting dreams once they wake up. He didn't think that it was a big deal until it happened to him. He wanted to remember his dream, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't.

So, Clank just shook off all the grogginess in his mind and sat up. He couldn't wait until he got to sleep for eight hours or more in his own bed.

* * *

 **Petting**

"I know that this body is supposed to be an organic Lombax form of you, but that puffball is just...hahaha! I don't even know!"

Clank's face turned red as Ratchet pointed out the little red-orange puffball on top if his head. It was there when he had turned into a Lombax, and they had determined that it was supposed to represent his antennae's red bulb that he had when he was a robot. Ratchet thought that it looked funny with the gray fur, it stood out so much. Usually Clank's eyes would be the center of attention when someone looked at him, but when he's a Lombax, the eyes of people would drift to the red puffball.

Ratchet laughed again as he reached up, reaching his hand towards the red fur.

"Is this even soft, or is it all frizzy and stuff like that?"

The orange Lombax started petting Clank's head, trying to compare the softness between the gray fur and the red fur. It was a bit hard to tell which was softer, because both shades of fur felt basically the same. He thought for sure that the red fur was going to be a bit stiff and frizzy, but it was actually very pleasant to touch.

After stroking the fur a few more times, he felt a small vibration under his hand. He looked down at Clank's face to see what the problem was, but all he saw were closed eyes and a small smile. It didn't take Ratchet long to find out what Clank was doing.

"Clank, are you purring?"

"Uhhh...no...no I am not..." Clank lied, his face turning a bit red again. He's never purred before, so the situation seemed a bit embarrassing.

"You liar, I know purring when I hear it. You like being petted, don't you?"

"Uh...heh-heh...well, I must admit that you stroking my head is fairly pleasant."

Ratchet laughed a little "Lombax-you is so weird, I tell ya."

* * *

 **Hoverboots**

"This-is-not-safe!" Clank yelled, jerking back and forth about five feet off the had somehow talked him into trying on his hoverboots, which he couldn't use if he was a robot. Both of his used to be tiny metal feet could fit into a single shoe. But now that he was a Lombax, the shoes fitted him quite well. But just because they fit well doesn't mean that he could handle them well. The second Ratchet finished putting the boots on the gray Lombax's feet, he was pushed back by Clank thrusting forward and hovering uncontrollably.

"Just relax and stop trusting yourself all over the place. You're gonna end up hurt yourself!" Ratchet shouted to his hovering friend.

"I do not know why I let you talk me into this! I should have known better!"

"Yes, you should have! Now come back down to the ground."

"I do not know how! Is there some sort of controller that goes with these? Or some sort of analog stick that will help me control them?"

"Clank, that's ridiculous. You can't control someone hoverbooting with a controller, that would be both stupid and hard to control!"

"Alright, I get it. But I really do not know how to get down, I need help."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," Ratchet said as he walked over to Clank and reaching up. He grabbed the Lombax's ankles and pulled downwards, pulling Clank out of the air and down to about a foot off the ground. "Alright, now let's see if you can hold it there. Just keep your balance. Pretend that you have your stable robot legs again."

Ratchet let go of Clank and slowly backed away, praying that nothing bad would happen. Fortunately, Clank hovered in place, only wobbling a little bit. The gray Lombax held out his arms to keep his balance and took the smallest step forward, making him go slightly in the the direction he was stepping in. Ratchet nodded.

"Good, you're learning how to move. Now just lean forward and-"

"What? Did you tell me to lean forward?" Clank called out as he became farther from his friend. Then he began to lean forward and his speed was increasing...a lot.

"Clank! Wait! You have to control your speed! If you lean too forward, you'll-"

Too late. Clank thrusted himself forward, making him go at max speed. He quickly lost control and started going around in circles, zig-zag, infinity loops, and other crazy directions. Clank was yelling in fear, not knowing how to slow down or stop. Thankfully, Ratchet managed to run up to him and find an open position for the orange Lombax to jump up and tackle him to the ground. When he was down, Ratchet kicked the boots a few times, making them shut down. Clank took a few deep breathes as he put a hand on his forehead.

"I do not like using Hoverboots."

"I can see why, you were everywhere! I think that you should stick to the old Heli-Pack and Thruster-Pack...when you turn back into a robot, I mean."

"Ratchet...you do prefer my Heli-Pack and Thruster-Pack over Hoverboots, right?"

"Of course I do. Nothing can replace my pal's guaranteed safe landing with helicopter gliding and jetpacking. You never know when Hoverboots are gonna go out of whack and send you off of a cliff. I prefer my metal backpack buddy."

"So, was that an example of the Hoverboots going out of whack?"

"Mm, no. You just really suck at hoverbooting."

"Oh...hey!"

* * *

 **Lombax Nip**

Ratchet was in the spare bedroom, putting together the bed so Clank would have somewhere to sleep that night (because he probably wouldn't fit on his nightstand). When he had picked out a spare comforter that they had and was spreading in on the bed he heard a large thud come from outside.

THUD!

"Clank! What was that?!" Ratchet yelled out, only to receive some weird noises as a reply.

Ratchet quickly put the comforter down and ran out of the room. He searched the place for Clank, checking the living room, bathroom, his own room, the garage, and he couldn't find him. The only place left to look was the kitchen, and he hurried to that spot. when he arrived at the kitchen, he could hear something, and it sounded like that something was on the floor. Ratchet entered the kitchen and looked behind a counter to see Clank rolling around in the floor, covered in green specs.

"What in _the world_ are you doing?" Ratchet asked, trying to pull his friend back up, but he refused.

"I accidentally spilled something onto the floor while putting away some dishes. The substance fell out of the bag that it was in and onto the floor and I went to pick it up, but instead, I ended up rolling in it! Now my fur is covered in this wonderful and delicious green substance!" Clank said, licking some of the green specs out of his fur.

"Green substance? Wonderful and delicious? Oh no..."

Ratchet located the fallen bag on the floor and picked it up. He observed the substance inside, then found the label in the bag. His ears drooped a little.

"Lombax Nip, great. My buddy's addicted."

"Lombax Nip? Is that what this is? I must say Ratchet, I did not know that it was so wonderful," Clank said as he continued to roll around in the pile of spilled Lombax Nip.

"You just think that it's wonderful because you're a Lombax. Only Lombaxes like Lombax Nip."

"Then why are you not rolling around in it too?"

"Hm...good question...I'M IN!" Ratchet said as fell onto the floor and started rolling in the Lombax Nip as well. It was only a matter of time before the two Lombaxes needed showers because they had a bunch of dirt and gunk stuck in their fur due to rolling on the not-recently-cleaned floor. But, for a pile of Lombax Nip, it was one hundred percent worth it.

* * *

 **Well, that was really fun to write.**

 **And, I need to clarify something. When I said only one or two requests per person, I didn't mean for the whole story. I meant that you can submit one or two requests PER CHAPTER. So for those of you whose requests I used in this chapter, you can still send in requests. I hope that that cleared up any confusion.**

 **Anyway, you guys need to hear this:**

 **So, I had some of my Pokemon Cards evaluated. I had put together about a two and a half inch stack and took them in to see what they're worth. And, you're not gonna believe this...just that one stack of cards is worth OVER $200! So, next week, I'm selling that stack of cards to a card shop, and leaving with over $200 (maybe more). And people say that collection Pokemon cards gets you nowhere.**

 **Make sure to leave a review/request while picking your complimentary toaster!**

 **This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	3. Clanky-paddle

**The following short one-shots come from the requests of toolsofdestiny, division-ten, HailsStorm, zenith88, The White Guardian and Destiny.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Shower**

After rolling around in Lombax nip for about twenty minutes, Clank's fur had become filthy. So Ratchet told him to go and take a shower in order to rinse out all of the filth. Of course, Clank had bathed himself before in robot form, but he knew nothing about taking showers with water. He only knew about taking baths in oil (which seemed much more relaxing than standing in a stream of water drops). So Ratchet had turned the shower on for him and set it to the right temperature. Then he left Clank alone in the bathroom so he could proceed with the bathing.

"This will not be as good as an oil bath, I can already tell," Clank said to himself after removing his clothes.

He stepped into the shower, and immediately felt the nice warm water on his newly developed organic skin. He couldn't help but purr a little, it felt like warm rain. And both he and Ratchet knew the he positively loved rain. Though Ratchet had told him that he can't sit in the rain because he might catch a cold. But what were the odds of that happening to him?

Clank put his whole body in the stream of water, feeling his ears droop as they became soaked. Okay, first thing's first, he has to wash the fur on top of his head. So, he quickly located the bottle of shampoo sitting nicely on one of the shower shelves. He grabbed the bottle, opened it, then squeezed out some weird blue substance.

 _Squirt!_

"Hehehehe!" Clank giggled as the bottle made some sort of fart noise when he had finished squeezing it.

Clank placed the shampoo back to its rightful place, then looked at the light blue goop he was holding in his hand. Ratchet had told him to scrub his head with this substance in order to clean himself. So, he rubbed his hands together, getting shampoo on both of them, then proceeded to scrub the substance into the fur on top of his head. He had to admit, he didn't like it at first. It felt weird on his skin and it even burned a little. But, when he really got into it, it actually felt quite pleasant. So pleasant that he started purring again. His purring became louder when he rinsed the shampoo out of his fur. He had no idea that showers could feel so nice. He was even willing to admit that they were better than oil baths, and that's really saying something.

After using a washcloth that Ratchet had told him to clean himself with so he could get all the dirt out of his fur, Clank was ready to get out (even though he really didn't want to). When he overcame the sadness of turning off the nice refreshing water, he stepped out onto the bathmat and grabbed the towel that Ratchet had left him. After a very thorough drying of his fur, Clank was ready to tell Ratchet that it was his turn for a shower, but his reflection caught his eye.

Clank looked into the mirror on the wall and saw himself. Not a small, green eyed robot with a red antennae. But a tall, green eyed Lombax with a red puffball on his head. He had to admit, even though he was in a different body, he could still see his robot self in his bright green eyes.

"Clank, are you done in there?" Ratchet asked, knocking in the door.

"Y-Yes, I am," Clank replied, taking one last look at himself. Then he put on his clothes and exited the bathroom.

* * *

 **Treats**

"Mmmm...mmmm..."

Ratchet purred in delight as he munched on a bag of Dr. Croid's Lombax Treats. Though he hated having the treats shoved into his mouth by the Tharpod, he loved how they tasted. Though he didn't want to admit it in front of his friends (and Nefarious...and...and Qwark), but Clank found out eventually when he once found him eating the treats in bed under the covers. At least he didn't have to hide them anymore since Clank found out. Speaking of Clank...

"Are those Lombax treats?" The gray Lombax asked as he peeked around the corner.

"Uh...no," Ratchet replied, attempting to hide the bag.

"I saw the label."

"Ugh. Okay, yes, I'm eating Lombax treats."

"...Can I have some?"

"What?"

"Can I have some Lombax treats? I am a Lombax now after all..." Clank said, putting on a beggy face.

Ratchet, who was surprised at the request, was going to say no (he really didn't like to share his treats). But Clank's eyes were so big and it looked like he wanted to try the treats very badly. So he gave in the the beggy face, gave a big sigh, and held the bag out towards his friend. Clank's ears twitched with happiness as he reached into the bag and grabbed a few pieces. After sniffing it a few times (still not sure how the fundamentals of noses work) he popped a piece into his mouth. He munched on it for a few moments.

"Mm, not bad. I like them...can I have more?"

"No, I already shared. You know that these are property of me, and me only," Ratchet said, holding the bag away from Clank, who had tried to grab more treats.

"Please Ratchet, they are really good! And we are both Lombaxes, so the treats are property of both of us!" Clank said, trying to grab the bag. Ratchet started pushing him away.

"Uh-uh, you tried some, and that's all you get."

"O-okay..." The gray Lombax said sadly, his ears drooping, making Ratchet's face soften.

The orange Lombax couldn't stand seeing his best pal lower his ears. It was almost as sad as watching his used-to-be robot head drop. After convincing himself to share his addictive treats, Ratchet rolled his eyes and sighed, but then he smiled as he handed the bag of treats to Clank. The Lombax's ears twitched happily some more when he accepted the bag and started eating the treats. Ratchet kept that smile on his face as he watched Clank munch on the pellets.

Maybe sharing his treats wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **Sickness**

Clank laid down on the couch with one hand on his stomach and one hanging off the side of the couch itself. Something did not feel right with him. His face felt like that it was getting warmer and warmer, and he was finding it to be a bit hard to breathe through his nose. Whenever he tried to, the air would be stopped by some sort of substance lodged within his nasal cavity. He guessed that he had tried breathing in that way too many times, because the substance stopping his breathing started flowing out of his nose. He wiped his nose on his glove, and saw that the strange substance some sort of greenish-yellow substance goo.

"What is this stuff?" Clank asked himself, but he jumped a little when he received an answer.

"Uh, that would be mucus...and it looks like you're producing a lot of it," Ratchet said, looking over the back of the couch.

"Why? Why am I producing such a suddenly amount of mucus? It is disgusting!" Clank said, covering his nose.

"You're leaking that gross stuff because you're sick. You must have caught a cold when you sat out in the rain earlier. Even though I warned you that you would."

"So what am I supposed to do? How do make this stop?"

"Well, I'm telling you right now, it's not gonna stop right away. You'll need to rest for a few days. That means minimal walking, staying in bed or on the couch if you want to, and eating mainly soup...also, you have to try soup now."

Clank sighed in sadness at what Ratchet said, and then peeked at this nose covering hands. He gave a ginormous look of disgust when he saw: his gloved hands covered in greenish goo. He had held his nose for too long and all of the mucus had leaked onto his hands.

"Ratchet, there is mucus all over my hands! Get it off!" Clank said, showing his snot covered hands to Ratchet.

"EW! Don't show it to me! I'm gonna go get you a tissue," Ratchet said, walking towards one of their extra supply closets. He opened the closet door and dug through the closet's supplies until he found an unopened box of tissues. He hurried back to Clank while opening the box. Then he handed the snot covered Lombax a fresh tissue "Here you go."

"Thank you, Ratchet," Clank said, wiping off his hands and nose. But, when he was wiping his nose, he accidentally dug inside into his nasal cavity. The resulting sensation was odd. And the resulting reaction was even odder for him. His eyes were squinted and he was was taking quick, sharp breaths, and he had no control over either of them. The next thing he knew, the inside of his nose felt like it exploded.

 _ACHOO!_

Clank quickly buried his nose into the tissue as a tsunami of mucus came flowing out of it. When the flood stopped, he gave a great big sniffle and looked up at Ratchet with wide eyes.

"What was that?! What just happened to me?! Is it bad?!"

"Calm yourself, buddy. You just sneezed. And it was a pretty big one by the look and sound of it. I was worried that you would have ended up sneezing out some blood with the force of that one."

"Blood?!" Clank cried out, looking at his own nose.

"I wasn't being serious! I was kidding! Kidding!" Ratchet said, waving his hands innocently.

Clank was about to say something, but instead he started sniffling. Then he blew his nose into a new tissue (praying that no blood would come out). He looked a bit exhausted and he was all stuffy.

"Ratchet, I do not like feeling this awful..." Clank said, putting his arm over his eyes.

"I know, being sick sucks. Tell ya what. How about I get you a blanket, make some chicken noodle soup, and we'll watch some holo-films?"

"That sounds nice, thank you Ratchet."

"No problem, pal."

Ratchet walked away towards the room where they kept the spare bed parts while Clank relaxed himself and smiled a little bit. Maybe being sick won't be so bad.

"Ahh..ahhh... _ACHOO!_ "

Okay, maybe it will be a bit bad. But at least he had Ratchet to take care of him.

* * *

 **Tail Pulling**

Ratchet was searching through the refrigerator, looking for leftovers to reheat for dinner. There was leftover spaghetti, meatloaf, some hot dogs, all kinds of stuff. However, since Clank was going to be eating the food as well, maybe he should be the one to pick out the leftovers. So, Ratchet closed the fridge and ventured out into the living room in search of his friend. He quickly located the gray Lombax sitting on the couch and, of course, he was deep into a book. Even as an organic Clank was a bookworm.

Ratchet called out from behind Clank "Hey, Clank. Come take a look at the leftovers and tell me which one you want to try the most...Clank?"

The gray Lombax didn't respond. In fact, it didn't look like that Clank knew that Ratchet was talking at all. He hadn't moved a muscle or even twitched an ear when the orange Lombax had spoke to him. So, Ratchet tried again.

"Uh, Clank? _Helloooo..._?"

No answer.

"Kerwan to Clank, do you read me?"

Nothing.

"HEY! CLANK!"

Fed up with being ignored or not being heard, Ratchet lunged forward and grabbed Clank's tail, yanking it upwards. Clank yelped as his Lombax tail was pulled, even meowing in annoyance for a moment.

"HEY! What did you do that for?" Clank said, yanking his tail out of Ratchet's grip.

"You weren't listening to me! I was getting annoyed!"

"I was listening to your music player! That is why I could not hear you!"

It was then that Ratchet noticed the ear buds lying on the couch. He could hear music playing out of them, so Clank must have been too surprised to have paused the player. His ears drooped and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh, oops. Sorry about that, pal."

"And do not pull my tail again, I do not like it," Clank said stroking the fur on his tail.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have done that if I had known. So...anyway, wanna come pick out some leftovers?"

"Just pick out one that will taste similar to that sandwich you made me earlier."

* * *

 **Sugar High**

Clank let out a great big yawn. Even though he had just taken a nap and had felt energized at first, his energy had suddenly disappeared and he was tired again. Of course, Ratchet didn't want him taking more naps and it was far too early to go to bed, so he told Clank that he would make a special drink that helps energize people when they're tired. He expected Clank to be worried about what he was going to make him, but the gray Lombax was too tired to worry about anything.

"Is that drink almost done, Ratchet?" Clank said, trying to glance over his shoulder.

"Just about! Don't fall asleep on me, ya hear?" Ratchet yelled back.

"Mmm...no promises..." Clank replied, resting his head on his hand.

After a few minutes, Ratchet walked over to him with a coffee mug and handed it to him. Inside was a blackish liquid that reflected his face.

"What is this?" Clank asked, looking up at Ratchet.

"Hm, well let's see, what goes into a _coffee_ mug?"

"Oh, um...I am guessing coffee?"

"And you guessed right. Now drink up so you can get back to being awake."

"What does this taste like?"

"Well, plain coffee is pretty bitter and nasty. So I added a bunch of sugar so it doesn't taste as bad. So it's very, very sweet."

Clank looked at his reflection in the liquid once more before putting the mug up to his mouth and pouring the liquid itself down his throat. Ratchet was right, it was very, very sweet. Then again, he wasn't too sure was sweet was. But if this was what sweet was, he liked it. A lot. He liked it so much that he didn't realize how hot the beverage was until he was half way done with it. He quickly put the drink down as his tongue felt like it was boiling.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Clank yelled, sticking out his tongue and waving it with his hand.

"You're not supposed to chug coffee, pal. Anyway, how do you feel now? Awake?"

Clank sat there for a moment so he could let the coffee settle in. He remembered how sweet it was, that sugar sure did the trick with him. He was feeling more and more energized by the second...

And...and more energized...

And even more...

And even more...

"Clank? Are you alright?" Ratchet asked looking at his friend and placing a hand on his shoulder. What did the coffee and sugar do to him? He was about to get his answer when he suddenly felt Clank shaking.

The gray Lombax started gasping as his heart started pumping. His new blood was flowing through his veins at a rapid pace and everything felt like a rush. He suddenly felt like that...that he could do anything.

Without a second thought, Clank drained the rest of his coffee in one gulp, then he sprung upwards off the couch.

"I feel fantastic! I can do anything! Hahaha!"

"Oh no..." Ratchet said, pinching the bridge of his nose. But his oh-noness was cut off by Clank grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him a little.

"Come on Ratchet! Let's go save a galaxy! Let's go discover a new element! Let's go see Qwark!"

"Okay, you have officially gone insane! Why don't you try and calm down" Ratchet said trying to push Clank off of him.

"NO! WE HAVE TO GO AND SAVE A GALAXY!" Clank shouted, making Ratchet cover his mouth so he wouldn't shout anymore. He didn't want the apartment neighbor sending in noise complaints.

"I knew that I should have just told you to go to bed. Okay, here's what we'll do. I'm going to trap your tail under the bookshelf over there so you won't be able to-AHH!" Ratchet yelped in surprise as all of Clank's weight suddenly came down on him. He tried to hold the gray Lombax up. "Clank, what are you-"

"Snore...snore..."

The gray Lombax couldn't handle the sugar overdose anymore, so his body had shut down, sending him into a deep sleep. Ratchet couldn't believe how fast he had crashed, he must not handle the combination of coffee and sugar very well. So, he pushed Clank down onto the couch and covered up him with a blanket so he could at least rest peacefully. Ratchet then folded his arms.

"To think...all I did was add three spoonfuls."

* * *

 **Video Games**

 _Grand Theft Hovercar 5_

 _Laser Death Match_

"Death laser match, my favorite!" Ratchet said, excited as he flexed his fingers on his controller.

"It is not particularly my favorite..." Clank said, placing a hand on the back of his neck.

Ratchet and Clank were always competing with each other in the games 'Laser Death Match' mode. It was a mode where the players are set at a different area, and they have to find each other and try to kill one another with laser guns. The rule was first one to kill wins, and Ratchet would always kill quickly Clank's character. Since Clank had three fingers, he couldn't press as many buttons on the controller as Ratchet could, putting him at a disadvantage...a laser full disadvantage. So Clank never really liked Laser Death match because Ratchet would always win.

However, Clank remembered that he now had five fingers, just like Ratchet. With his intelligence and two extra fingers, maybe that day would be the day that he beat Ratchet at Grand Theft Hovercar 5.

"Get ready, Ratchet said, putting a good grip on his controller.

 _"Match starts in 3...2...1...GO!"_

Clank's character was dropped into the middle of a city with active streets. Because they were playing on a split-screen and Ratchet knew the game map so well, he immediately figured out where he was.

"Ahh! I know where you are! I'm coming to get you!"

Clank's ears lowered as he kept his character in place. What should he do? Ratchet knew where he was, so running wasn't really an option. He could steal a hovercar and drive away quickly, but Ratchet would probably catch up to him in his own stolen hovercar. So what could he do? there were basically no options. Besides, there was no time for options anymore, because Clank spotted Ratchet's character pointing a gun at his own character.

"I got you now!" Ratchet said, preparing to shoot.

Without thinking, Clank pressed several buttons, making his character pull out a laser gun and obliterate Ratchet's character. He watched as Ratchet's character got shot in the chest, then fell down off building balcony he was trying to aim from. Shot to the chest, falling body, Clank had seen this before...

But, before he could even begin to think about that similar incident, the game spoke.

 _RatchetLombax was killed by ClankXJ! ClankXJ wins!_

"How did you do that?" Ratchet asked, turning to him with a shocked look on his face.

"Huh?"

"You...you were so dang quick...you've never been that quick before!"

"Well...I guess it's because I could pull out the gun and shoot faster because I have more fingers to press buttons with," Clank said, raising his hands to show Ratchet.

"Hmph...that's the first time I've ever lost to you in a Laser Death Match...I will not lose again! Round Two, how bout it, pal?"

"Okay."

Ratchet was confident in his character now. He knew about Clank's speed, and he was going to use it against him...

 _RatchetLombax was killed by ClankXJ! ClankXJ wins!_

 _RatchetLombax was killed by ClankXJ! ClankXJ wins!_

 _RatchetLombax was killed by ClankXJ! ClankXJ wins!_

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

* * *

 **Swimming**

It was a beautiful day in Metropolis. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the gray Lombax in blue swim trunks was nervously standing by the edge of the pool...

"I am not too sure about this Ratchet. I just got done learning how to control my breathing. Do you think that I am read to swim?" Clank asked, looking over his shoulder at the orange Lombax with red swim trunks.

After realizing what a nice day it was, Ratchet decided that it was an amazing day to go swimming at the public pool. But, since they didn't want fans interrupting their good time, Ratchet had persuaded Qwark to let them have the pool privately for the day (and by persuaded, he meant giving Qwark five thousand bolts to rent the pool for one day). Though Ratchet was happy that they had a whole pool all to themselves, he was most excited about teaching Clank how to swim.

In his robot form, Clank didn't need to know how to swim because he was always on Ratchet's back whenever they needed to get somewhere via water. Besides, weighing seventeen pounds and being made out of metal, if Clank jumped into a pool of water as a robot, he would just sink to the bottom. Also, he would never stay in pool water, the chlorine would risk rusting his metal. So, if he ever was in a pool, he would sitting on something inflatable so he wouldn't touch the water.

But, now that Clank's a Lombax, he could finally learn how to swim in a pool without risk of rusting anything. Of course, Clank was extremely nervous. He had suddenly developed the organic's natural fear of drowning. But Ratchet assured him that he would be there for him if anything went wrong. But that wasn't making the part of entering the pool any easier for Clank.

"It's okay Clank. I'm here for you. Now just jump in and I'll take you from there," Ratchet said, motioning him towards the water.

"O-okay..." Clank said okay, but he wasn't moving at all.

Ratchet rolled his eyes. If just getting him in the water was tough, then getting him to swim in it was going to be harder. So, he thought of the best possible way to make him get in. His eyes went wide and he pointed in a random direction. "Oh my god! Is that the guy from Robo-Chef?!"

"Where?!" Clank asked excitedly, looking at where Ratchet was pointing at.

Ratchet ran at Clank while he was distracted and pushed him into the pool. The gray Lombax made a big splash as he fell into the water, the splash managing to get Ratchet wet. When he saw that Clank was having trouble getting back up the the surface, Ratchet quickly jumped in and swam down to his struggling friend, grabbing him and pulling him back to to the surface They both gasped as they finally received some air.

"Why...did...you do that?" Clank asked, trying his best to keep his head above water.

"Well, I knew that you wouldn't get in the water voluntarily so...I kinda had to push you," Ratchet said, getting some water out of his eyes.

"I could not breathe down there, it was horrible!"

"Welp, that's water for ya. Now then, I guess I should show you how to navigate around this place. Let's see if you can do something simple," Ratchet said, turning around. He gave a few kicks of his legs and propelled himself about eight feet from Clank. "Now then, come on over here."

"I do not think I can..."

"Yes you can. Just kick your feet a little and kinda rocket yourself over here."

Clank, still trying his best to keep his head above water, started kicking his feet and tried going towards Ratchet. He even tried moving his arms in some weird fashion. It looked like he was trying to ride two bikes at once. But, surprisingly the method worked and he actually made it over to Ratchet. But Ratchet didn't notice because he was laughing too hard.

"What is so funny?" Clank asked, tilting his head.

"That swimming...it...I don't even know what to say about it! Haha! Clanky-paddle! That's what I'm going to call this technique! I officially dub that technique: Clanky-paddle! Hahahaa!"

Clank folded his arms in disapproval, but he had to admit, it was pretty funny. So funny that he even found himself laughing along with Ratchet. But, after they both calmed down, he looked at his friend.

"I guess I should continue practicing."

"Nah, I'm in way too good a mood for making you do laps around the pool...organic tin can," Ratchet said, splashing Clank in the face with water.

Normally, Clank would have been angry about having chlorine filled water splashed into his face. But, instead of scolding Ratchet, he just started laughing some more as he splashed Ratchet back. Then the two got into a playful water splashing war.

Clank wished that he could do this as a robot. But at least he got to find out what playing in a pool is like.

* * *

 **Pain**

It was the most horrible sensation that Clank had ever felt. The stinging, the burning, the broken skin, the blood...the pain.

Clank had been retrieving a tool for Ratchet when they were trying to finish up fixing a broken spaceship's wing. Some of the wires inside of it had snapped, so Ratchet was replacing them with new ones. When Ratchet had requested a tool, Clank quickly went and grabbed it. But, when he was making his way back to Ratchet, he had cut his arm on the sharp tip of the ship's wing. The cut was about three inches long, and it was very painful. When Ratchet had heard Clank yelp in pain, he had asked if he was alright. When Clank said that he was, the orange Lombax had seen the red blood dripping off of the other Lombax's elbow. So, Ratchet had dropped everything and brought Clank back inside the apartment so he could take care of the bad cut.

"You really need to watch where you're going, pal. This is a pretty good cut you have here," Ratchet said, observing the cut itself.

"It hurts...I do not like this," Clank said, his ears drooping. Though he had felt pain before as a robot, he had not been able to feel anything like this. And the blood was not helping the situation. He could feel it running down his arm, and it was not a pleasant feeling.

"Okay, I'm gonna do something, and you're not gonna like it. But I promise you, this will make the pain stop," Ratchet said, pulling a rag and a bottle out of his First-Aid Kit. He poured some sort of clear liquid onto the rag and held it up to Clank's cut. And when he put the rag onto the cut...

"AHHHHH!" Clank yelled in pain as his arm was met with a severe stinging sensation. It was like when Angela had kidnapped and electrocuted him, only this time, all the pain was aimed at his arm.

"It's alright, it's alright. The worst part is over. It's the first few seconds that suck the most," Ratchet said, holding the rag on Clank's wound.

"Having a cut is not pleasant at all. I should have watched for the tip of the wing," Clank said sadly as the stinging of the medicine died down a bit.

"Well, we all manage to hurt ourselves sometimes. Whether it be tripping and falling, hitting your head on something, cutting your arm on a sharp object. But, if we have proper care, the pain doesn't last too long," the orange Lombax said, digging through his Kit and grabbing some gauze.

Ratchet removed the rag from Clank's cut and started wrapping it in gauze. He decided to put a double layer on in case it started bleeding again. When he was done, he snipped off the end of the bandages and put everything away.

"There, that should do it."

"It hardly hurts anymore. Thank you, Ratchet," Clank said, looking at his bandaged arm.

"It was no problem. The last thing I want to see is my best pal in pain. Anyway, you want anything for lunch?"

"Ummm...peanut butter and jelly sandwich...please?" Clank asked with a small embarrassed but beggy face.

Ratchet smiled and rolled his eyes, then entered the kitchen, grabbing the grape jelly on the way to the counter.

* * *

 **Lombax Clank loves peanut butter and jelly sandwiches...because reasons...and cuteness.**

 **I am LOVING these requests! Keep sending them in people! I'm lovin' them!**

 **Also, remember how I said that my Pokemon cards are worth $200. Well, I actually found more cards in my closet and I found a few rare ones. So, after adding the cost of the newly found cards to my already put together deck, the new deck of cards I put together is worth over $320...seriously, I'm going to smack everyone who said that Pokemon Cards are lame with the money I make.**

 **Oh, and White Guardian. A Giratina Lv. X card in good condition is worth about $8.00. Just wanted to let you know.**

 **Make sure to leave a review/request while picking up your complimentary toaster!**

 **This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	4. Treadmill Troubles

**The following short one-shots come from the requests of The White Guardian, Jak Cooper the Lombax and Destiny.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Tickling**

Ratchet crouched behind the couch, trying to be as stealthy as possible. What he was trying to sneak up on was a distracted Clank, who was reading the latest issue of 'Robo Science Monthly'. What he was reading about, Ratchet had no idea because he found the magazine to be quite boring. But, what Clank was reading wasn't what Ratchet was thinking about. No, he was thinking about a certain experiment that he was about to try.

When Clank became an organic, Ratchet knew that he was going to experience new feelings and sensations that would never feel as a robot. So far, Clank has experienced things like hunger, sickness, and pain (unfortunately). But there was one sensation that Ratchet was wondering if Clank could feel or not, because not everyone can. So, he was waiting for a moment when Clank had his guard completely down so he could run his little experiment.

And with Clank completely absorbed in a nerdy magazine, now would be the time to do it.

Ratchet looked over the couch real quick to make sure that Clank was distracted. When it was confirmed that he was, Ratchet made his move.

"YAHH!"

Ratchet leaped over the couch and tackled Clank, making the Lombax drop his magazine and yelp in surprise. Ratchet then pinned Clank down so he couldn't escape. But that didn't stop the gray Lombax from struggling.

"Ratchet, get off of me! I do not know what has gotten in to you, but it is n-not...h-hey! Wh-what are you d-d-doing? Hehehehehehe! St-stop that!"

Clank doesn't know why, but when Ratchet started doing something to his sides, he found himself in an uncontrollable laughing fit. He didn't know what Ratchet was doing, but it made the oddest sensation go through him, and he couldn't help but laugh and giggle. He tried looking down through his now watery eyes and saw the Ratchet saw digging his fingers into his sides in and moving them in a weird motion. What in the world was he doing to him? And why was it making him laugh so much?

"Ha! I knew it! You're ticklish!" Ratchet said happily.

"Hehehehehehehe! St-stop it! Please! Hehehehehehe!" Clank laughed, trying to push Ratchet off of him.

"Hey, I can't help the fact that your new body isn't immune to tickling," the orange Lombax said, forcing to stop as Clank pushed him off.

Clank got up off the couch quickly and crossed his arms, making his hands cover his sides. He had to wait a moment to talk because he had to get a few more giggles out an then he had to start breathing properly again. Once he got himself under control, he looked at Ratchet.

"Tickling? Is that what that was? Why did you tickle me, anyway? It was horrible!"

"Because I wanted to see how you would react. My results are: you are one ticklish Lombax. And don't say that it was horrible, you seemed to be enjoying yourself. You were having so much fun, you were laughing!" Ratchet teased, sitting up properly on the couch.

Clank's ears dropped, then he placed his hands on his waist and turned away from Ratchet. He didn't like being teased very much.

"You did not have to do that. I have just recently learned how to control my breathing, and then you go and do something to me that makes it so I can hardly breathe. It took me a few minutes to start breathing properly after I finally pushed you off. Also, jumping out from behind the couch and tackling me, almost making have a heart attack just so you could test out my ticklishness, was not necessary."

Ratchet rolled his eyes and shook his head. The new Clank could be so overreactive sometimes, he was hardly willing to deal with him. However, since Clank seemed genuinely unhappy with what he did, he decided that he should just apologize to him. So Ratchet got up off the couch and walked up Clank, only standing behind him instead of in front of him.

"You're right, pal. I'm sorry. Can you find it in your new squishy heart to forgive me?"

"Well...yes, I suppose I can," Clank said, his ears perking back up.

"Good...now then, let's see where else you're ticklish!" Ratchet said quickly reaching for Clank's underarms.

"Wait! Apologizing does not mean that you can-AH! Hehehehehehehehehe!"

* * *

 **Diving**

"Okay, seriously? You've already been in the pool. What's stopping you from getting in this time?" Ratchet asked, standing on the top part of a tall ladder.

"Well, this time I will be entering a pool via a twenty feet drop!" Clank said, sitting on his knees and grasping the edges of a diving board.

After splashing around for a while, Ratchet had thought of an idea and he really wanted Clank to try what he had thought of. Clank's curiosity of what the idea could be peaked, and next thing he knew he was being pushed up a ladder, walking onto springy board, and looking down at the pool's blue water at a height of twenty feet. It was then when Clank thought that he had finally worked out the meaning of the expression 'curiosity killed the cat' or in this case, a Lombax.

"You have nothing to be afraid of, Clank, you're just diving into the water. You won't be harmed in any way. Besides, diving is fun!" Ratchet said from the ladder.

"I had trouble surfacing after you simply pushed me in. How am I going to surface when I enter from this height?" Clank asked, looking down at the water, then at Ratchet.

"Just Clank-paddle back up to the surface. Or just hold your breath until I jump in and I'll come and grab you. Now hurry up, the sun is directly on my back and it's starting to get a bit too warm."

"Okay..." Clank said, trying his best to stand up on the wobbly board. He knew that he had no choice but to do it. Ratchet was blocking his only escape, so there was no other way.

So the gray Lombax took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and jumped off of the diving board. His body was so streamline that he hardly made a splash, which surprised Ratchet greatly. Clank was plunged to the bottom of the pool, where he kept holding his breath. It wasn't long until he needed to return to the surface and get some air. So he tried Clanky-paddling to the top, but it only brought him up a few feet before he sank again. Clank started panicking a bit as he could feel his organic lungs crying out for air. He looked up and saw Ratchet on the diving board. He started making a bunch of hand motions to show Ratchet that he needed help resurfacing.

Ratchet had climbed onto the diving board a few moments after Clank had jumped. He had to say, he was impressed with the lack of splash, it was a very nice entrance. But the recovery didn't look like it was going well. He saw Clank try to resurface, only to sink back down. And then he saw Clank signalling for his help.

"Oh crap. Hold on, pal! I'm coming!" He yelled down to the drowning Lombax.

Ratchet quickly stood up on the diving board and jumped, diving into the water (but his dive had a splash). When he entered the pool, he quickly dived down to his struggling friend and grabbed him. Then he pulled both of them back to the surface, where they took a great big breath of air. Clank even started coughing up some water. But when things finally settled down, Ratchet looked at him.

"Well, where have I seen that situation before?" He asked Clank jokingly, only to receive a glare from the gray Lombax.

"I do not think that it is wise for me to swim anymore," Clank said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"What? No no no, don't think that. You're just..not very ready for the deep end yet. Let's go back over to the shallow end," Ratchet said, trying to pull Clank with him.

"...Alright," the gray Lombax responded, letting Ratchet pull him. He would swim by himself, but he didn't want to embarrass himself by Clanky-paddling again...

and Clank can't believe that he's actually calling it that.

* * *

 **Exercising**

"I...I am not getting what you want me to do with these," Clank said, looking at the various dumbbells on the floor, each varying in weights.

Clank had been sitting on the couch reading after he had eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich when Ratchet had came into the room and told him to come into the garage. But first, he had Clank put on a white shirt and some light blue sweat pants. Ratchet had then brought Clank into the garage and showed him a bunch of equipment that organics usually use for exercising.

"Simple. I want you to do reps with these," Ratchet said, trying to find a nice dumbbell for Clank.

"What? Why?" Clank asked, tilting his head.

"Because, if you're going to be a healthy organic, then you have to exercise. Otherwise you'll end up with a body like Qwark's."

"I thought that Captain Qwark's body consisted of many healthy muscles?"

"HAHAHA-No, no it doesn't. Don't believe in anything he tells you, you should know not to listen to him by now. Anyway, if you want to keep a healthy Lombax body, then you'll have to work out regularly. And you'll start with this."

Ratchet handed Clank the lightest dumbbell that they had, which weighed about twenty pounds. When Clank took it, his arm immediately plunged downwards (luckily he didn't hurt himself). He tried lifting it back up, but the dumbbell wouldn't let him. Ratchet wanted to call him a wimp, but then he remembered that this body Clank was in was brand new. It had no training, as in no leg strength and no arm strength. Clank's new organic muscles couldn't handle much weight because they were underdeveloped.

"Okay, new plan," Ratchet said, taking the dumbbell away from Clank. He looked around the various work out items that he had. What kind of object or machine would be easy for Clank to use and handle?

Medicine Ball? No, too heavy.

Bench Pressing? Nope, still too heavy.

Protein Shakes? No, Ratchet thought that he should slap himself just for thinking about that idea.

When Ratchet thought that he would never find a proper work out that Clank could handle. But then, he spotted something. Something that he should have considered in the first place. If Clank couldn't work on his arm strength, then maybe he could work on his leg strength. He looked at Clank.

"Come with me. I think I found something that's perfect for you."

Clank walked with Ratchet over to the other side of the garage, where a black and silver treadmill was sitting. Clank tilted his head at the sight of it.

"You want me to use a treadmill?"

"Yep. All you have to do is run or walk on the little conveyor belt thingy there. It's like when you came off the factory line, except you're trying to go the other way."

clank didn't find Ratchet's comparison to be very amusing, but if running on a treadmill was the only way he could properly stay in shape, then he'll have to use it. So, he stepped up onto the treadmill and turned it on, then a bunch of options came up on a small screen. Speed, Incline, Safety, Fan, and some other useless things. Ratchet fiddled with the screen for a moment, setting the incline to two and the speed to four miles per hour. The conveyor then started moving, making Clank jump, but he managed to keep up with it. Ratchet leaned on the treadmill.

"See? You're doing great!"

"How long should I do this for?" Clank asked.

"Mmm...I dunno, half an hour or so? And we'll have you do this everyday."

"Everyday?"

"Well...tell you what. You can have two days off, and you can choose what days. Sick days don't count as your days off. And if it's a holiday then I guess I can make an exception..." Ratchet said, not paying attention to his elbow, which was slowly sliding towards the control panel.

Ratchet's elbow slid onto the control panel without either of the two Lombaxes noticing. It slid onto the speed option, and the speed of the treadmill started going up. Clank started to notice that the treadmill was starting to go faster, and he started having trouble keeping up.

"Ratchet, Ratchet something is wrong with the treadmill!"

"What? What's the problem with-OH GOD!"

Ratchet noticed his elbow on the speed button and saw that the treadmill was going ten miles per hour. Clank was running as fast as he could, but he just couldn't keep up. His legs gave in, and he flew backwards and landed face first onto the ground. Ratchet turned off the machine and ran over to his friend, checking to see of he was okay. Luckily. Clank had only received a few scratches.

"Okay, that was kinda scary," Ratchet said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ratchet?"

"Yeah pal?"

"I want to take this day off."

"...Okay, yeah, I'll let you."

* * *

 **Passing Gas**

Clank didn't know what was going on inside him. One moment he was watching Robo Chef, the next he was feeling a huge amount of pressure in the lower part of his body. It felt like it kept building up by the minutes, he didn't know how long he was going to be able to handle all of this pressure. He just wanted it go away in one big release.

He got his wish in the most oddest way.

 _Toot!_

"AHH!"

Clank jumped off of the couch as something was released out of his rear end. It was as if all the pressure he had felt exited his body through a weird blast...out of his butt. Clank had no idea what all of that was about, so he called Ratchet into the room to see if there was anything wrong with him.

"Ratchet! Get in here! Something is wrong!"

Ratchet rushed into the room with a panicked look on his face. He quickly located Clank and ran over to him.

"What? What's wrong? Is something hurting? Tell me what's...ewwww!" Ratchet said with disgust. He covered his nose with his shirt and looked around the room. "What is that horrible smell?"

"Maybe it was something to do with the odd wind that came out of my rear end," Clank said, placing a finger on his chin.

"Rear end...aw Clank! You farted! That's gross buddy, that smells real gross."

"Farted? Are you saying that I just passed gas for the first time?"

"Yes, and now it's making this whole place reek. Ugh, I'm gonna go get an air freshener," Ratchet said, walking out of the room.

Clank just stood there with his hands on his waist. So that's what passing gas was like. It was definitely a very odd feeling, being uncomfortable at first then finally being relieved in a single blast. But Ratchet didn't seem to like what the passed gas left behind...and after Clank took a quick smell, he knew why.

* * *

 **Only four requests this time? Well, it's not a lot, but I made it work.**

 **Also, I want to thank my buddy Cooper for sending in the request for that last lovely one-shot, I was trying not to crack up while thinking about it happening in real life. Also, sorry I didn't put your baseball idea in here, I...I literally had no idea what to do with it. Sorry bout that.**

 **Make sure to leave a review/request while picking up your complimentary toaster!**

 **This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	5. First Time Flyer

**The following short one-shots come from the requests of zenith88, division-ten, The White Guardian, Destiny, Jak Cooper the Lombax, HailsStorm, vengarl22 and Guest.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Shooting**

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Clank's fur on the back of his neck stood up on end and his sensitive ears twitched like crazy as Ratchet shot at a target with one of his blasters. Ratchet thought that if Clank was going to be a Lombax for the time being, he would need to learn how to shoot a gun properly. Of course, before Clank could lay his hand on a gun, Ratchet wanted to show him some 'examples'. But it looked like he was shooting the targets for fun instead of showing his friend how. Which Clank had completely expected. So he just stood there with his arms crossed, watching the orange Lombax have his fun.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Haha! Yeah, take that you stupid...oh, um...and that Clank is how you shoot a blaster," Ratchet said, noticing Clank's somewhat impatient look.

"I actually already know how to operate a blaster, Ratchet. I was just allowing you to have some fun."

"Oh...well, let's see how your shot is."

Ratchet handed Clank the gun and moved out of the way do Clank could shoot the target. But he had to show the gray Lombax how to hold the gun properly with five fingers instead of three (the two extra fingers were always throwing Clank off). Then Clank stepped to where Ratchet used to be standing and found the target. Ratchet had put many bullet holes into it, but it was still enough intact for Clank to hit it a few times.

That is, if he could hit it at all.

Clank was always used to shooting a gun at an angle because he was so short. But now that he was taller, his whole method was thrown off. Though it should seem easier to hit a target as his height, it just didn't feel right with him. Then again, ever since he had become a Lombax, nothing had felt right with him. But now he had the opportunity to see what his skills were like as an organic, and it was time to test his shooting skills.

So, Clank raised his blaster and closed one eye, trying to aim at the target perfectly. When he finally had his shot lined up, he pulled the trigger.

 _Bang!_

...

...

...

"In case you're wondering, you missed," Ratchet said, looking at his friend.

Clank looked at the target after recovering from the sudden shock of the gunshot. He knew that firing a gun involved backfire, but he's never experienced it like that before. It felt like his arm was ready to pop out of it's socket.

Clank's ears lowered after he saw that there were no new holes in the target (but there was one in the wall now). Ratchet placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him a little.

"Hey, don't lower your ears. It was your first shot as a Lombax, you need to get used to the new positioning. Now, try again."

Clank nodded and attempted to line up his shot again.

 _Bang!_

"You uh...you hit the wall again."

 _Bang!_

"Wall again."

 _Bang!_

"Wall."

 _Bang!_

"Finally! You hit the target! Alright, let's go get some ice cream...oh, and you're gonna have to try ice cream now."

* * *

 **Flying**

"Uhh...I am not sure that this is very wise, Ratchet. I mean, I just turned into a Lombax, I do not think that I am ready to fly a ship," Clank said, sitting in the Aphelion's pilot seat.

"I dunno. You could turn back into a robot any day now, and I thought that it would be cool for you to fly the ship before you do. In your robot body, you're too short to fly a spaceship properly. So better try it out in this new taller body before it's too late," Ratchet said, sitting in the passenger seat.

"I...guess that is understandable...well, here it goes..."

Clank took a deep breath as he started up the ship, the engine coming to life. The ship was not rising into the air or anything, which confused Clank. He glanced at Ratchet, hoping that he would tell him what to do. He didn't really know how to fly a ship since he was too short to fly one in his robot body. And he couldn't look up directions on how to fly a ship because organic brains couldn't do that. So he had to rely on Ratchet when it came to help, and that made him a bit uneasy.

"Pull up on the steering controls..." Ratchet said, pointing upwards.

Clank nodded and did what he was told. He did pull up on the steering controls, but he may have pull on them a bit too hard. The ship was shot straight upwards and roughly stabilized in the air. Ratchet, whose head had been sent downwards, sat up straight and shook his head. Clank's ears lowered a little when he saw the face that the orange Lombax was giving him.

"S-Sorry...first time flyer..."

"...Okay, since you managed not to kill us in that takeoff, just push the handle forward _gently_ ," Ratchet said.

Clank nodded then proceeded to push the steering controls forward as gently as he could. The ship moved forward very slowly, which made Ratchet's ears droop in boredom. He looked at Clank.

"Uh, how about we go a bit faster?"

The gray Lombax nodded once more, than applied more force to the controls, making the ship go faster. He was doing alright so far, the ship was at a decent speed and they weren't being thrown left and right, the ship was fairly balanced. But, all of this didn't amuse Ratchet very much, he wanted to see how Clank could really fly the ship.

"Come on, we can go faster than this!" Ratchet said.

Clank pushed on the controls a bit harder, speeding the ship up.

"Faster."

The ship went faster.

"Faster."

And even faster.

"See? You're doing great, even while you're flying at high speeds! If we went any faster, we would-"

All Clank really heard out of that was 'faster'. He was very concerned about the speed that they were going at, but Ratchet thought that he was capable of handling the ship at very high speeds. So he guessed that the faster Ratchet told him to go, the better job that he was doing. So, when he had heard Ratchet say 'faster', he pushed on the steering controls as hard as they could, sending the ship rocketing forward. They were going so fast that both Lombaxes were forced into the back of their seats. Ratchet yelled at Clank.

"What are you doing?!"

"You told me to go faster!"

"NO! I said that if we went any faster, we would be at my level of piloting!"

"What do I do now?!"

"Stop the ship! Pull back on the controls!"

With that command, Clank readjusted his grip on the steering controls and pulled them with all of his might. The ship started to slow down, then it stopped with an enormous jerk, almost making the two Lombax passengers flying into the windshield.

Ratchet and Clank took a few moments to catch the breath that had been knocked out of him. Then Ratchet looked at Clank.

"Your flying is like your Hoverbooting."

* * *

 **Tea**

"Ratchet, it is not as strong as coffee. It's making me more tired than awake..." Clank whined as he took a small sip of his hot herbal tea.

"I don't care. You can't handle coffee, so you'll have to drink tea from now on," Ratchet said, drinking a cup of coffee.

Clank's ears lowered a little and he looked down at the green beverage. He had been quite hesitant when Ratchet had made it instead of coffee, since he has never had tea before. But, he couldn't help but find himself drawn to it. Probably due to the fact that he knew that his father, Orvus, drank tea. So he forced his new organic self to pour the drink down his throat and he found himself enjoying the flavor. However, Ratchet had told him that he would only be drinking tea now instead of coffee, which was a bit of a bummer to Clank.

But, if tea was good enough for his father, it was good enough for him.

* * *

 **Headache**

Clank moaned in pain as he fell backwards onto the couch and put a hand on his forehead. It felt like his head had been hit with a sack of bricks and he had no idea why. When the pain had started, Clank had immediately told Ratchet, and he had told him to lay down on the couch. So that's what he did, and the pain wasn't going away. Maybe he was doing it wrong? Or maybe he had to take a nap or something and the pain will stop?

The gray Lombax was about to close his eyes and fall asleep when Ratchet something extremely cold on his forehead. Clank felt a large chill go up his spine and he gave a small shriek as he shot up, nearly hitting Ratchet in the jaw.

"AH! What is that?! Take it off! It is too cold!"

"Clank, calm down, it's just an ice pack. People put ice packs on their heads when they have headaches," Ratchet said, showing Clank the ice pack.

"Headache? Is that what this pain is?" Clank asked, holding his head.

"Yeah. I guess all the energy it's taking to adjust to your new organic body is a bit overwhelming for you. I actually expected you to have something like a stomachache or, like you have now, a headache."

"It hurts..."

"Just put the ice pack on your head and lay here for awhile. The pain will go away eventually."

Clank sighed and reluctantly placed the ice pack back on his head, sending another chill up his spine. Sometimes being an organic was a such a pain...in the head.

* * *

 **Grooming**

"You know Clank, part of being a Lombax is that you have to not have your fur look like...well, this," Ratchet said, pointing to the frizzy mess on top of Clank's furry head. Even the puffball on his head was all messy.

The gray Lombax shooed Ratchet's hand away "In case you did not notice, I have never had any kind of fur or hair before. So this was to be expected since I have never had any kind of experience with tending to fur."

"Ugh, wait here. If you can't get rid of that jungle on top of your head, then I guess I have to. Wait here," Ratchet said, walking away.

After a few moments, Ratchet came back with a small but bristle filled brush. There were a few orange hairs caught in the bristles, which the orange Lombax quickly brushed away so Clank wouldn't get grossed out. After he cleaned out the brush, he showed it to Clank.

"This is a brush used for grooming fur. It's not gonna hurt anything, you might actually enjoy it. Now lower your head a bit so I can reach better."

Clank, though he actually preferred to brush his own fur, lowered his head like Ratchet had told him to. Then Ratchet proceeded with the brushing, and Clank couldn't really explain how it felt. At first, it was all scratchy and uncomfortable. Then pain came when Ratchet started brushing a knot out of his red fluffball. But once all the major knots and twists had been brushed out, Clank decided that Ratchet was right, it did feel pretty nice. So nice that he found himself purring uncontrollably. He tried his best to stop so he wouldn't embarrass himself, but it wouldn't stop. He didn't think that stopping at that point would work anyway, because Ratchet was already aware of his purring.

"You purr when being petted and when being brushed. Are you my friend, or my pet cat?" Ratchet said, finishing the brushing.

"Sh-shut up! I cannot control it!" Clank said, his face turning red. He hated being embarrassed.

"Eh, you'll learn to control it. Or you won't, who knows? Heck, you might carry your purring problem over to your robot body."

"Robots cannot purr!"

"No, but it would pretty funny."

Clank's ears lowered in unamusement as Ratchet took the brush over to the garbage can and started cleaning all the gray and red fur out of it. The gray Lombax felt the top of his head. Ratchet may be annoying sometimes, but he can really get fur back into shape.

* * *

 **Shoes**

Clank stared at the pair of brown shoes that Ratchet had put out for him. He had just recently turned into a Lombax and now he was being forced to put clothes on. Of course, all organics wore clothing. Even robots wore metallic clothes sometimes, but not Clank. His metal casing was the closest thing to clothing that he had. But he had to admit, organic clothing was a bit weird. He had to put on different fabrics and materials in order to cover his torso, legs, privates, and, last but not least, feet. Clank already had the shirt and pants on, which he had a bit of difficulty putting on, but for some reason, he had a feeling that the shoes were going to be the hardest part.

The shoes were fairly large, which made sense because Lombaxes were known to have large feet. Clank wasn't used to having such large feet, so far he preferred his tiny metal ones. But he was forced to live with the big ones for the time being. And apparently he had to shove his large feet into leather casings so his feet wouldn't get dirty.

So, Clank picked up one shoe and slipped it on with a surprising amount of ease. He could automatically feel his foot becoming warmer as it was encased in the shoe's leather. His feet may not get dirty, but they will definitely get sweaty. He slipped the other one on, getting the same heating-up reaction, then he stood up. His balance was a little off at first, but after taking a few steps, he regained it. The shoes fit fine, but his feet were heating up tremendously. Also, his height was raised a few centimeters, which was throwing him off a bit. How could Ratchet stand wearing shoes all the time? How could anyone stand wearing shoes all the time? How was he going to stand wearing shoes all the time?

But, one good thing came out of wearing shoes. When Ratchet's not wearing them and Clank is, he could finally be the taller of the two!

* * *

 **Brain Freeze**

It was quite a hot day in the city of Metropolis. The temperature was a sufferable ninety-eight degrees and most people were inside their air conditioned houses and apartments. Except for two particular Lombaxes, who were inside the nearest air conditioned convenient store.

"Slurpee? Are you requesting that I drink something that has urine in it?" Clank asked, reading the name on the frozen drink machine.

"Clank, just because it has 'pee' at the end doesn't mean that there's pee in it. They're frozen beverages. I thought that it would be nice to take you here and have you try one since it's so hot out. So, which flavor do you want? I'll let you have first pick," Ratchet said.

There were only two flavors of slurpees available, raspberry and cherry. Clank looked between the two flavors. Since he had never tasted a cherry or raspberry, he had no idea what to choose flavor wise. However, the blue coloration of the raspberry was winning him over, since blue was one of the colors used to make his favorite color, green. So he he looked at Ratchet.

"I think that I will take the raspberry."

"Good, I wanted the cherry," Ratchet said, pulling on the cherry slurpee dispenser's handle and watching the drink go into his cup.

Clank mimicked what Ratchet did because he had never operated a slurpee machine before. He watched as the light blue beverage poured into his cup. And, when he had filled it to the top, he placed a clear, dome like lid on top. Ratchet went over to the counter and paid for the two slurpees, but Clank didn't wait for him to come back to start drinking his slurpee. He put a straw into the drink and took a sip. It was very cold but very sweet, he liked it. He liked it so much that he started taking big gulps of it, the flow going up his straw almost never stopping. Ratchet came back and was taking small sips of his own slurpee when he saw what Clank was doing.

"Whoa, looks like you're really into that thing. Either that, or you're really thirsty."

Clank didn't listen to Ratchet's jokes, he was focused on the sweet drinking that he was drinking. He kept taking giant gulps of it, making Ratchet grow a bit worried.

"H-Hey, pal. You need to take smaller sips of that. If you keep drinking it like that, you'll end up getting-"

Clank didn't hear the last part of Ratchet's sentence, because a chilling pain suddenly reached his head. It was an absolutely horrible experience. His brain felt like it was a giant block of ice that might never thaw. He held his head and yelled in pain, nearly dropping his slurpee. Ratchet's ears drooped a little.

"Brain freeze..."

"AHH! Make it stop, Ratchet! Make it stop!" Clank yelled, looking at his friend.

"Sorry, but I can't help you. You drank your slurpee too fast and that cause you to have this major headache. It's funny too, you had a headache recently, and now you have another one."

"It is not funny!"

Clank stood there with the terrible headache for several minutes. Then, the headache slowly went away, making the gray Lombax sigh in relief. It was official, he was never going to drink a slurpee again...

But Clank couldn't help himself, and continued to take drinks from the sweet raspberry beverage.

* * *

 **Burping**

Clank, who had just finished eating a most wonderful peanut butter and jelly sandwich, which had washed down with one of Ratchet's sodas because they were out of milk, sat down next to Ratchet on the couch and started reading one of his books.

After a while, Clank started feeling something very strange in his stomach. It felt like it was bubbling, and it was making a weird gurgling sound. He was becoming very alarmed very quickly? What was happening to him? Was there something wrong with the sandwich he ate? Was he dying? He was about to ask Ratchet what was wrong with him when he felt something travelling up his torso. Whatever it was, it was going up his stomach, through his throat, into his mouth, until suddenly-

 _Burp!_

A large pocket of hot air was released out of Clank's mouth, making him produce some sort of weird noise. The gray Lombax nearly jumped out of his fur when it happened.

"AHHHH! What was that?! What just happened to me?!" Clank yelled in a panicky state.

"Clank, pal, calm down! You just burped! It's alright!" Ratchet said, grabbing Clank by the shoulders.

"B-Burped?"

"Yes. It's probably because you rank that soda earlier. A lot of people burp after they have fizzy drinks like that and-OH GOD! What in the world did you eat?" Ratchet said as he smelled the foul aftermath of Clank's burp.

"Well, I had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich," Clank said.

"Of course you did. Ugh, that smells horrible! First you're farting and now you're burping! Keep this up and I'm gonna make you live in the roof! I'm gonna go get another air freshener..."

Clank watched Ratchet walk out of the room. He really wondered if the gas was produced was that bad. But, after taking a quick sniff of the air, he understood Ratchet's disgust.

* * *

 **Bed**

It was finally nighttime in Metropolis and Clank was ready to let her new organic body rest. He knew that he was in for an interesting night because he wouldn't be sleeping on his usual nightstand in Ratchet's room. Nope, he would be sleeping in his very own room with his very own bed. Ratchet had taken the liberty to put the bed together. It was just a light blue comforter with a pillow, nothing special. But, Clank was so tired, the simple bed looked like heaven to him.

After saying goodnight to Ratchet, Clank closed the door to his room and changed into his pajamas, which were a white shirt and light green sweatpants. With his pajamas on, Clank was finally ready to go to sleep. He had taken a nap earlier, but that wasn't stopping him from being tired. So Clank turned off the bedroom light and crawled under the covers of his new bed. He had to admit, he was very comfortable and very warm. And the pillow that he had laid his head on was so plushy, he felt like that he was sleeping on a cloud.

All this complimenting his new bed made Clank think about his old resting place, his nightstand next to Ratchet's bed. He wondered if he would ever sleep in it again. As a Lombax, he couldn't sleep on a small table, but would he continue sleeping there when he turned back into a robot. A bed was certainly more comfortable, but...there was something about that nightstand that made him feel happy. He enjoyed sleeping next to Ratchet, he liked knowing that his friend was there for him if something happened to him during the night. And, he actually got to sleep in Ratchet's bed sometimes. Occasionally, the Lombax would grab the robot in his sleep and hold him like a teddy bear. Most of the time, Clank enjoyed being held like that. But, sometimes, Ratchet would accidentally roll on top of the robot and pin him for the rest of the night, and that was never pleasant.

But, Clank knew that Ratchet couldn't control what he does in his sleep. But something told him that the Lombax grabbing him off of the nightstand wasn't just sleep movements.

Clank was getting sleepier and sleepier. The plushy bed was pulling him towards slumber at a face pace. His eyes closed slowly until they were finally shut. Though it wasn't as good as his nightstand, he knew that his new bed was going to bring him a great night of sleep.

* * *

 **That last one made me tired...Imma go to bed after posting this (it is 3:00 AM after all).**

 **And zenith88 and division-ten, I'm afraid that I had to reject your requests for Clank to try alcoholic and get drunk. I'm not comfortable writing stuff like that. I hope that you'll understand. (Plus, robots can drink alcohol and become intoxicated. Just look at Rusty Pete!)**

 **Also vengarl22, I already had a request for Clank to try Hoverboots. You'll find the one-shot in Chapter 2.**

 **Oh, and the new chapter of Violet Eyes is up! So go and check it out if you want to!**

 **Make sure to leave a review/request while picking up your complimentary toaster!**

 **This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	6. It's Only a Nightmare

**The following short one-shots come from the requests of Destiny, The White Guardian, Jak Cooper the Lombax, division-ten and LegendaryGriffin.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Nightmare**

Clank tossed and turned in his bed, sweat pouring from his forehead and fear and terror making its way through his whole body. He had fallen asleep, as he had to do every night in order to recharge his organic cells (Ratchet calling his explanation of sleeping "over-scientific), and he was looking forward to having a pleasant dream like he had whenever he slept. However, something was definitely different this time. Instead of dreaming of wonderful stuff like flying around in space and the periodic table, everything was appearing dark and scary.

First, Clank, who was in his Lombax form, had been dropped into a dark room, where he sat on his knees and pondered about what was going on. Then a spotlight shined down from the endless sky to reveal Ratchet, whose chest was burned and bloodied, and it looked like that he was struggling for a simple breath of air. The sound of the Lombax's heartbeat echoed through the place, and it gradually became slower and slower. Until, eventually, Ratchet began falling backwards. Clank quickly got up and rushed to grab his friend, but once he jumped up and placed a single finger on the shining silver and blue armor, Ratchet vanished in a flurry of particles. Clank landed on the ground roughly, and looked up at the particle storm. He reached up and attempted to grab every one of them, but they kept slipping through his fingers.

"R-R-Ratchet!" Clank yelled out sadly as he raised both of his hands. When his cries went unanswered, the robot put his hands down and narrowed his eyes in a sad position. Ratchet was gone...he...he was gone.

The gray Lombax sat there for several moments until a second spotlight caught his attention. He squinted his eyes as he say what appeared to be the time shift lever from the Great Clock. His eyes widened as he remembered the six minute time shift that he had performed when Alister had killed...

Clank quickly got up and ran over to the switch. He bent over a little and grabbed the handle and prepared to pull it ever so slightly to the left so he could initiate the shift. However, he found himself completely unable to move the lever at all. He pulled and pushed it, but the stick wouldn't budge at all. The Lombax broke into a sweat as time was running out. If the time since Ratchet's death went even a second over the six minutes, then there was no hope of saving him. But, with the lack of lever movement that Clank was facing, things were looking quite bad for his friend.

"Come on, move! I must save Ratchet!"

"It's no use!" Clank was startled as the figure of Orvus appeared before him. But something was different about him. He didn't have his usual friendly glow, but an angry and unsettling appearance that made a chill run up Clank's spine. "I locked it up! You won't be time shifting anything!"

"B-But, father! I must turn back time! I have to save-"

"Hmph, I don't know what you're doing calling me your father! You are not my son! My boy is a strong and intelligent robot who stands tall no matter what he does, not a feeble Lombax who can barely run!"

"F-Fa...father..." The Lombax said quietly as his ears lowered. "I...I am your son...I know I am...I have just changed forms, that is all..."

Orvus crossed his short arms "If you really are my son, then I hereby disown you!"

"What?!"

"You heard me, you are no longer my son! You are a disgrace to the Zoni race! A failure! A disappointment!"

Clank covered his large ears as Orvus went on. This was a complete tragedy. Ratchet was dead, he couldn't turn back time, and his father just disowned him. He wanted all of this to stop, and he didn't care how it happened. He could be teleported to a deserted planet or simply killed, as long as this horrificness ended. So he simply curled up into a ball and waited for something to happen that would hopefully happen. After closing his eyes and praying that everything around him would stop, Clank felt something grab his shoulder, and suddenly everything around him disappeared. What was going on...?

"Clank, wake up! You're freaking out, pal! What's wrong?"

The Lombax opened his eyes and saw Ratchet staring down at him. He was in his room, in his bed, in the apartment. Clank looked up at the orange Lombax, who looked extremely worried.

"Ratchet...?"

"Hey, buddy. I heard you making a bunch of noise and came in to check on you. You're covered in sweat, and you were breathing really heavily. Were you having a nightmare or something?"

Clank didn't say anything, he simply closed his eyes tight and nodded his head. He knew that it was just a dream, but that nightmare was all too real. He had basically watched Ratchet die all over again, and simply thinking about it made his chest hurt. Clank had had nightmares before when he was a robot, but the aftershock of it was never this severe. He hoped that the next time he dreamed, it would be more pleasant. But, there was still the matter of sleeping tonight. The gray Lombax looked up at Ratchet.

"...Ratchet...w-will you stay here...please?"

"Aw, pal. Did the nightmare scare you that much?" Ratchet asked, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yes," Clank replied quietly.

The orange Lombax placed his hands on his waist and pondered for a moment. Then he let out a small sigh, "Alright, I'll sit here with you until you fall asleep."

"Thank you."

Ratchet sat down on the edge of the bed as Clank curled up into a little ball under the covers. The gray Lombax purred as Ratchet stroked his head comfortably. It was alright, his best friend was here for him. The soothing feeling of a hand stroking his fur reassured him whenever he felt doubt. However, his heart was still racing violently. Hopefully, the next dream he had would be a good one, so he and his heart could be put at ease.

 **O2 Mask**

"Now this is more acceptable!" Clank said as he put the O2 mask on his face. Due to the gray Lombax's issues with holding his breath, Ratchet decided to just give him the O2 mask to use so he could go underwater for a longer time. Clank was enjoying it so far, even though he hadn't actually been in the water yet. He folded his arms and looked at Ratchet. "How do I look?"

"Kinda stupid, but it's alright, because that means that I look stupid when I wear it too. Now why don't you take it out for a spin, huh?" Ratchet said, stepping closer to Clank.

"Hm, yes, I suppose I should. But...perhaps I should take a moment or two to get used to the mask before I get into the-AH!"

Ratchet pushed Clank into the pool, which made the gray Lombax yelp with surprise. He fell into the water with a great splash, which made Ratchet get wet. Clank sunk to the bottom of the pool, hitting his rear on the concrete floor. Of course, his first objective was to panic over fear of suffocation, but after taking a few deep breaths with the O2 mask, his fear subsided. He looked up and saw Ratchet out of the water and looking down at him. The image of the orange Lombax was distorted greatly, but Clank could see the smile on his face. But it wasn't an 'I'm happy for you smile' it was a 'haha I pushed you into the pool' smile. Suddenly, Ratchet turned around and disappeared, which made Clank tilt his head. Curious about where his friend was going, he took a nice breath and began Clanky-paddling upwards. However, he quickly stopped as he saw Ratchet run and jump off the edge of the pool and land in the water. The gray Lombax swam over to where the other Lombax had came in, and he came face to face with said other Lombax. Ratchet smiled and waved at Clank, who tilted his head as a response. He seriously wondered how Ratchet could hold his breath so good. Two seconds under the water and Clank would be heading towards air again. Maybe it's because he was getting used to his new lungs?

"Ratchet, would you like the O2 mask?" Clank asked, putting his hands on the mask.

Ratchet spoke, but all that game out were extraordinarily watery and gargled words. When Clank gave him a confused look, he waved his hands and shook his head no. Clank guessed that what he had attempted to say was 'No, you need it more than I do.' Ratchet then waved his hands away from them, telling his friend to go and play underwater. He went up for air before Clank could answer. The gray Lombax shrugged and stayed emerged in the chlorine laced water, occasionally swimming around and even doing a flip or two. He would take nice, long and very deep breaths whenever he needed to. Ratchet had gotten out of the water and was now simply sitting on the poolside, a towel around his shoulders. He smiled as he watched his friend have fun in the water, waving at him occasionally. Having Clank use that mask was the best idea that he ever had.

 **Rollercoaster**

Clank's ears lowered at he looked up at the tall, tall metal hill that casted a large shadow on him, "Uh...u-uhhh...I change my mind, I do not want to try this."

Ratchet had somehow convinced Clank to come to the Qwarktastic Amusement Park and try out a rollercoaster for the first time. In his robot form, Clank didn't like rollercoasters, because he feared that his small size would make it easier for him to be thrown off the ride, so he always ended up avoiding them. But, now that he was a Lombax, he had less to worry about when it came to rides. So, seizing the opportunity, Ratchet told Clank about trying out the thrill known as riding a rollercoaster. He talked about the speed, the height, and the momentum of a ride called 'The Qwarkinator', which was fairly new to the park. Though Clank thought that he wouldn't be very interested, he couldn't fight back his inner thrill-seeking Lombax side, and he agreed to go. However, looking at the ride now, he was having many second thoughts. But Ratchet had come too far to have them turn back now. He patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine! Come on, let's get in line!"

"W-Wait!" Clank cried out as Ratchet grabbed his arm and rushed him to the line. Except, instead of stopping at the end, he passed everyone else who was waiting. The gray Lombax looked at the line they were passing and tapped Ratchet on the arm. "Erm, Ratchet? We appear to be cutting the entire line, and that is against park rules."

"Nah nah nah, we don't have to wait in line. When the park opened, Qwark gave me the exclusive 'Hero Pass', and that lets me and whoever else I choose go to the front of the line."

Ratchet showed the park worker his pass that hung around his neck, and he opened the gate for them. The orange Lombax became excited and he dragged Clank into the station and they plopped themselves right down in the front car. Clank actually attempted to escape, but Ratchet locked him down with the safety bar before he could, which made the gray Lombax's ears lowered.

"Ratchet, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am-hey!" Ratchet was startled by the ride starting up. It left the station and started up a large hill. That was basically all the ride was was one big hill, but it was the biggest hill in the entire universe. There was one thing that also made it unique, but it escaped Ratchet at the moment. He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's alright Clank. You're a Lombax now, and Lombaxes love adventure and thrill and speed and everything like that!"

"Really?"

"Really. Just feel it in your blood, in your veins, in your nature! Just feel your inner Lombax and let him out!"

"L-Let it out?" Clank asked as they were getting near the top. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Let it out. Let out the inner Lombax that laid dormant inside of him. He needed to let his sense of adventure loose. The wind in his ears, the clunking of the coaster on the track, the constant rise in altitude. This...this was actually...exciting. Clank realized that he had never actually been on a rollercoaster, because he was always so small, but now that he was big...he was ready. Yes...yes! He was ready! He was ready for this! And he was excited! The expression on Clank's face changed from nervous to happy, which Ratchet noticed.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talkin' about!" The cart sailed up the hill until it reached the very top. Both Ratchet and Clank looked down to see what was coming for them, but they tilted their heads when they saw no more track. They were just looking at the ground below. "What the heck?"

"Ratchet, where is the rest of the track?"

"Umm...oh crap."

"What?"

"I remember what else is unique about this coaster. There's no track at the top, we just fall!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, I remember when I went on this awhile ago...I uh...I didn't pee my pants if that's what you're thinking."

"I knew that I detected urine in your pants that day-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ratchet and Clank yelled in terror as the cart fell of of the track. They plummeted downwards at a high speed, which almost made both of them nearly fly out of their seats. They hugged each other and waited for the fiery explosion of them crashing to happen. However, they both jerked violently as the cart was caught inside of a tractor beam that was coming out of the ground. The two Lombaxes yelled for several more seconds until they finally calmed down. Both of their hearts were racing, and they were gasping for air. After taking a few moments to calm down, Clank leaned back in his seat and looked at Ratchet.

"A tractor beam...clever...you know, that was actually funner than I had expected."

"Yeah...yeah, I guess it was..."

"But uh...I-I need to use the bathroom."

"Me too, let's go!"

 **Reaction**

Talwyn stood in front of the gray Lombax, completely frozen in her place. Her eyes were wide and her legs were shaking badly. Clank stood there awkwardly as the Markazian kept staring him. Ratchet was feeling uncomfortable too, even though her focus wasn't even on him. They simply waited for the Markazian to say something, which didn't happen for awhile. And when she did talk, it was in a strain and shaky voice.

"Clank...is...is that really you?"

"Yes, it is," Clank replied with a nod of his head.

Talwyn slowly made her way up to the Lombax and observed him. He felt awkward as she got up close to his face. But he couldn't help but purr when she stroked his ears (she was making sure that they were real) and the puffball and top of his head. And he also couldn't help but giggle when the Markazian poked him in the stomach a few times. "This is amazing...and unbelievable...and it just suddenly happened?"

"Yeah. He just kinda woke up as a Lombax," Ratchet replied, putting his hand on Clank's shoulder. "So uh...what do you think?"

"Well, to be honest...you actually look kinda cute," Talwyn said, fixing some knots in Clank's little red puffball. "Not that you weren't adorable before, because you were. You know, you had your big green eyes and your little robot feet and antennae. But...Lombax you has...a certain charm."

"Really? Well, uh...thank you, Talwyn," Clank said,his face turning a bit red.

"And look at your ears, they're as big as Ratchet's! And the fur is so soft..."

Clank switched between purring and giggling as Talwyn scratched one of his big ears. Ratchet, on the other hand, felt himself become a little agitated as Talwyn complimented Clank like that. He stepped in between them and pushed them apart.

"Alright, that's enough of that!"

"What is enough of what?" Clank asked as he smoothed down the fur on his ear.

"Aw, what's wrong Ratchet? Jealous?" Talwyn asked, folding her arms.

"Well, I um...I don't think that uh...Clank needs to...his ears don't...ugh, shut up."

 **Hot Sauce**

Clank yawned as he drowsily opened the refrigerator in search for a bottle of water (he was always so thirsty in the morning). However, his vision was always horrific in the morning, so much so that he was nearly blind. So he felt around for a bottle of water. When he finally felt the bottle, he pulled it out and unscrewed the cap, then he took a large gulp right out of the bottle. But something was wrong. The water didn't taste like water at all. At was thick, and it had a very strange and intense flavor to it. Was this even water at all...?

"AAHHHHHHH!"

Clank yelled in pain as he felt a volcano erupt inside of his mouth. It hurt so badly that he actually fell to the ground. An ocean of sweat flowed from his forehead and his breathing became smoky and painful. What in the world did he just drink? And why was it in their fridge?

A few moments of suffering passed when Ratchet quickly came running into the kitchen. When he saw Clank, he quickly dug through the fridge and pulled out an actual bottle of water. He got onto the floor and poured the cold liquid into his friend's mouth, and Clank felt instant relief. It was like a raging fire had finally been put out. When the majority of the pain went away, he sat up and grabbed the water bottle, chugging down what was left in it. When he took a few deep breaths after that, he looked at Ratchet.

"Wh-What...what was that?"

"Uh. that was hot sauce, Clank. You straight up drank hot sauce."

"Why does something like that even exist? It is horrible!"

"Meh, not really. It tastes awesome on my salmon sandwiches."

"That is a sandwich that I do not want to try...I am still okay with peanut butter and jelly, though."

 **Tongue Biting**

"OWW!"

Clank yelped in pain and his eyes watered a little as his Lombax teeth bit down on his tongue. He tasted a little bit of blood a few moments later. The gray Lombax sighed and put his fist on his cheek. Sometimes he really hated having these new organic parts.

* * *

 **vengarl22, I'm saving your request for next chapter because I didn't have time to put it in. And Jak Fortune, I couldn't really work with your request, I'm sorry. And Destiny, I kind of fused your request with LegendaryGriffin's, because they're both the same thing.**

 **And it's been awhile since I've updated this, huh? I think the last update was in August...anyway, sorry about that. But I'm gonna start updating this a lot more now.**

 **Also, From Dreams to Nightmares was updated a few days ago if any of you want to check out the new chapter!**

 **Make sure to leave a review/request while picking up your complimentary toaster!**

 **This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	7. Disaster Day

**The following short one-shots come from the requests of echo333, zenith88, Jak Cooper the Lombax and vengarl22.**

 **Also, this chapter is for Airbax's fanfic contest on DeviantArt. I'll be adding hints of RatchetxClank here and there just for her. Never done it before, but I'll try my best! Hope you like these little oneshots, Airbax!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sleeping Limb(s)**

Clank sat down on the couch, simply sitting there with his cheek on his fist. Today was quite the boring day. There were no exciting adventures to go on, there were no upcoming plans, and no customer ships to repair. It was simply a day for doing absolutely nothing, and Clank hated those kind of days. However, Ratchet saw it in a different way. Because they weren't doing anything, he took days like these to take as many naps as possible. If there was one thing that that Lombax loved doing, it was sleeping. Just like everyone else in the universe.

As of now, Ratchet was preparing to take his third nap of the day, but he was having issues with getting his place to sleep. He wanted the couch, the whole couch, to sleep on, but Clank was currently sitting on it. And it looked like that he had no intention on getting up. So Ratchet leaned down and looked at the Lombax.

"Clank, get off the couch, I wanna take a nap."

"Mm-hm. And the two chairs and three bedrooms that we have are not suitable for taking naps in because...?"

"Because I want to take a nap on the couch!" Ratchet said, pointing at the couch. "I have chosen this for my next napping place, so kindly evacuate it."

"No, I will not evacuate it. I am sitting here and I am not going to get up."

Ratchet folded his arms, seeing that there was only one option left. "Fine. You don't wanna get up? You don't have to. I'll just do this!"

The orange Lombax threw himself onto the couch, his head and torso landing on Clank's legs. The gray Lombax's face turned red and attempted to push the orange Lombax off, but he wasn't budging. So he tried yelling instead, "R-Ratchet! Get off of me!"

"Nah, this is actually pretty comfortable," Ratchet said as he turned onto his side and faced away from Clank. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw his friend's face though. He always looked so cute when he was embarrassed, and his face was about as red as Planet Gaspar. "Yeah, I think that I'll settle down right here."

"N-No you will not! Kindly get off of my lap and go sleep somewhere else!"

"..."

"Ratchet?"

"Zzzzzz..." Ratchet snored and his ears went flat as he fell asleep.

"Ratchet!" Clank yelled as he shook his friend, but Ratchet just waved him off and continued with his napping. The gray Lombax let out a sigh in defeat, there was just no convincing this guy. And it looked like that he was now stuck here until Ratchet woke up, which would be be boring. So he guessed that he would just sit back and watch TV...except the remote was on the table in front of the couch and Ratchet prevented Clank to reach it. "UGH!"

 _Several hours later..._

"...Mmm...mmm...e-eh?" Clank mumbled sleepily as he opened his eyes, which viewed the ceiling. Well this was a bit strange, it appeared that he had fallen asleep while sitting in boredom. And his head had fallen back on the back of the couch. Though he didn't intend to take a nap, he did feel much better. Almost refreshed. But...what had caused them to wake up?

"Well, good morning Mr. Sleepyhead. You have a nice nap? I know I did!"

"U-Uh..." Clank's fur stood up and his face began warming up as memories of earlier came in. He looked down on his lap and saw Ratchet's face looking up on him, his head still on his lap. Ratchet smiled warmly at him, and that made Clank lose it. His entire face turned red and he threw Ratchet off of him. Then he tried to run to his room in an embarrassed fit, but he found himself falling to the ground the second that he attempted to stand. He then realized that he couldn't feel his legs...at all. No matter how hard he tried to move them, they didn't budge. Clank started to freak out and yelled, "AHH! I CANNOT FEEL MY LEGS! THEY ARE BROKEN!"

"Uhh, more like asleep," Ratchet said as he stood up and looked down at his friend. He kicked Clank's leg a few times, sending a strange and uncomfortable sensation through them, which made Clank's ears fall flat. "I must've cut off the circulation to them when I napped on your lap. You'll start feeling them after a few minutes."

"What do I do until then?" Clank asked, propping himself on his elbows and looking up at Ratchet.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm gonna do this," the orange Lombax said, getting down on the floor and placing his head on Clank's back and attempted to fall asleep. Clank, who couldn't do anything about Ratchet, growled and yelled.

"YOU JERK!"

"Ha! Just kidding!" Ratchet said as he opened his eyes. "But I am gonna chill here until your legs wake up. How about we go into the garage after that happens? I want to see you do some things."

Clank's face returned back to normal and tilted his head "Like what?"

* * *

 **Omniwrench**

Clank lifted up the blue Omniwrench and his arms began to shake, his muscles starting to hurt, "Why is this thing so much heavier? Have you been making modifications to it again?"

"No!" Ratchet said, but he paused. Then he shrugged, "Well, maybe. Anyway, the wrench is heavier because your new organic muscles are super weak, unlike your old robotic muscles...wait, do robots have muscles?"

"No, we actually have a system of wires and circuits that runs throughout body and determines how much we can-"

"Yep, that is interesting stuff there, pal. But let's move on. Swinging this thing is really easy once you get used to the weight of it. How high can you lift of right now."

"Ehhh..." Clank managed to lift the wrench barely below his waist. "About this high."

Ratchet rolled his eyes and sighed, this was going to be harder than he thought. Luckily, he knew just enough about Lombax anatomy in order to know just what to do. He walked up behind Clank, reached his hands out and grabbed his tail. Clank yelped as his face turned red and his eyes went wide, the Omniwrench in his hand being lifted into the air.

"There ya go!" Ratchet said happily.

"Wh-wh-why y-you!" Clank said with an angry face, looking over his shoulder. Little tears were forming in his eyes, "That hurt!"

"Yeah, but look on the bright side! You lifted the Omniwrench at a less pathetic level!"

"Huh?" The gray Lombax saw the top of the Omniwrench was right in front of his eyes. "Oh, well would you look at that...it still hurt, though!"

"Oh, be quiet ya big baby. You have the Omniwrench up, not just swing it across a few times like I do."

"Okay..."

Clank, with very shaky arms, pulled the wrench to his right side. He took a great big breath and, with all of his might, swung it. The results were...not very good. He did swing it with a lot of power, yes, but he put a little too much power into it. The Omniwrench kept going around, taking Clank with it. The gray Lombax spun around a bunch of times, becoming dizzy with every 360 degrees. Ratchet, who took a moment to facepalm, quickly grabbed his friend by the shoulders while managing to avoid the Omniwrench. Clank's eyes weren't straight, and he swayed back and forth badly.

"Clank, Clank look at me. Can you hear me at all?" Ratchet said, trying to get his friend's attention.

"Yeah, I can hear you...all four of you," Clank said, pointing to three non-existent people that were supposedly behind Ratchet. Then his legs gave out and he dropped the Omniwrench. Ratchet caught him and struggled a bit to keep him propped up.

"Alright, I think that that's enough Omniwrench for you today. How about we get you something more...standstill?"

"Yes, that sounds much nicer. What did you have in mind?"

* * *

 **RYNO**

Clank's shoulders and jaw were in no effort to stay up as he saw what Ratchet was setting up for him: The RYNO.

" _This_ is you definition of a gentle standstill weapon?!" That gray Lombax asked/yelled, his fur frizzing out.

"Hey, I never said anything about gentle," Ratchet said, adjusting the RYNO's stand. After a few tweaks here and there, it was finally set in place. "There, it's all set up. You ready to fire this thing, pal?"

"What? No!"

"No? Come on! This is, like, one of the coolest weapons ever! You'll love it!"

"N-No! That thing will send me flying across the room is I fire it! Plus, I do not know why but...that thing...that thing scares me with the level of destruction that it can cause..."

"Scared of it? Aw don't be such a worrywart! This thing isn't a monster or anything," Ratchet said, patting the gun. Clank wasn't convinced by what his friend said, and his ears lowered as he let little scared whimpers. The orange Lombax said and crossed his arms. "Are you really that scared to fire it?"

"Mm-hm."

He walked up to his friend and placed his hands on his shoulders, "I'll tell ya what, we can fire it together. Then maybe it won't seem so bad. What do you think?" Clank shuffled his feet a little and looked Ratchet in the eyes, nodding. The Lombax smiled, "Alright, come on."

Ratchet grabbed Clank's hands and brought him over to the ridiculously oversized weapon, then he placed the gray Lombax's hands on the trigger. Clank shuddered a little, but Ratchet patted him in the back and assured him that it would be alright. He then hugged Clank from behind, keeping his hands on top of the gray Lombax's hands, which made Clank's face turn a little red. Ratchet smiled happily as he poked his head over Clank's shoulder.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Y-Yes, yes I am."

"Alright, on my mark, three...two...one!" The two Lombaxes pulled the trigger together and a flurry of rockets fired out of the RYNO and blew the target out of existence. Some smoke filled the firing range, but not enough to effect Ratchet and Clank. Speaking of them, Ratchet was just about fanboying about what just happened. He swished his tail around a few times. "Oh my god, did you see that?! That was awesome! Don't you think Clank?"

"..."

"Cl-Clank?"

"Ehhh-eh-ehh-ehhhh..." Clank's eyes were wide and blank and all of his fur stood up on end. It appeared that the shock of firing the RYNO was a bit too much for the Lombax to handle, causing him to go into a state of...a mixture of shock and surprise.

Ratchet let out a giving up sort of groan and grabbed his friend's arms, leading him out of the room. "I uh...I don't think that weapons are for you, pal. Not in this form at least."

"Ehhhh...ehhhhhh..."

* * *

 **Jet Pack**

"So, you believe that weapons are too much for me, and you think that this is a better alternative?!" Clank yelled as Ratchet strapped a small jetpack to his back.

After the incident with the RYNO, Clank had spent a bit of time on the couch with an icepack or two on his forehead, but Ratchet wanted to get just a bit more excitement in before the day ended. Besides, he didn't wanted Clank's sense of thrill ending on a sour note due to the RYNO, so he went with something that Clank should have been familiar with: flight. Though it sounded like a very bad idea because of Clank's experiences with Hoverboots and flying a ship, but a jetpack might be more suitable for him. Why? Well because Clank was a jetpack when he was a robot, so maybe he would be more comfortable using something that he once was before. But Clank still had many doubts in Ratchet's theory. Of course, the orange Lombax had told him not to worry, but whenever Ratchet said that, it just made Clank worry even more.

But it looked like that Ratchet won because he was currently putting the harness on Clank. Though it was taking awhile because he had to make sure that it fit on Clank just right so he wouldn't slip out of it when he started flying. But he was almost, he just had to tighten apart of the strap on the side. But, as he tightened it, Clank started moving a bunch, which made the work difficult. "Clank, come on, you gotta hold still."

"I am sorry, it just feels a little uncomfortable," Clank said as he grabbed the harness, trying to adjust it himself.

Ratchet shooed his friend's hand away, "Well I'm almost done, so just try to deal with it until then." After tightening up the strap, he stepped back and nodded his head. "Alright, you're good to go!"

"Are you sure that I can handle this? I am not very directionally stable with this body."

"You'll be fine, you've done stuff like this before. I mean, at least some of your robotic instincts should have carried over to this Lombax body, and flying should be one of them. Not to mention that Lombax's are known to be excellent pilots."

"Yes, that is why you have crashed several vehicles in past years," Clank said, folding his arms.

"Sh-Shut up! I was really...really out of it on those days!"

"Uh-huh, whatever you say." Ratchet's fur stood up in agitation and he reached up and flicked Clank's nose, making the gray Lombax yelp. He covered his nose and whimpered, his ears falling flat. "Owee..."

"That's what you get for pointing out my piloting flaws," Ratchet said, placing his fists on his waist.

"Meanie," Clank muttered in his hands. After the pain in his nose went away, he folded his arms and looked at Ratchet. "Can I please just get this jetpack thing over with?"

"Yeah yeah, you can do it now. But quit talking about it like it's a bad thing, you're gonna have a lot of fun with this. Now then, let's see here..." Ratchet fiddled with the jetpack, making sure that it was stable. When he confirmed that everything was fine, he slapped Clank on the back. "That's it, you're already! Just press that flat button on the harness if you want to take off. But just make sure that-"

"Like this?" Clank asked as he pressed the red button on the metal harness. He expected a nice and gentle takeoff and he would hover only a few feet off of the ground. Yeah, he was wrong, way wrong. Instead of a simple and easy takeoff, Clank found himself rocketing off the ground. And what was worse was that he had no idea how to slow down, it was like the hoverboot incident all again. He flew around wildly, trying to control his flight pattern, but the jetpacks force was too much for him. "RATCHET! HELP ME!"

"I-It's alright, Clank! Just calm down! Try straightening out your body in a vertical form! That should stabilize your flying-"

Clank did what Ratchet said and straightened out his body in a vertical position. It was actually working for a moment, which relieved the Lombax, but soon after, the force of the jetpack took over. Clank yelled as he was shot upwards and slammed right into the ceiling of the garage. Ratchet flinched harshly, guessing that Clank might have broken a thing or two. But his eyes then went wide when the jetpack deactivated, most likely due to the impact, and Clank began to fall. Ratchet quickly ran to wear his friend was going to land and held his arms out, getting taken down to the floor as he attempted to catch his friend. The two Lombaxes moaned and groaned on the ground, both in a fair amount of pain (Clank hurting more than Ratchet). Clank coughed a few times and looked at Ratchet, his eyes barely open.

"Ratchet...you lied."

"Yeah...it appears so."

Clank shifted uncomfortably and grasped his leg, small tears filing his eyes, "Owww...I think my leg is broken."

"That doesn't surprise me, you hit the ceiling pretty hard...and the floor."

"...Ratchet, can you remind me of something?"

"What?"

"Remind me to never take your advice on thrill ever again."

"I can agree to that. Now come on, let's get you to the hospital."

* * *

 **Warmth**

Clank sat grumpily on the couch, simply staring out the window and at the starry night sky. His left leg encased in a cast that had Ratchet signature on it, which didn't amuse him at all. He shivered a bit as the feeling of the cold night somehow entered the apartment. And the fact that he had to wear shorts so the cast could be on the proper area wasn't helping.

Today had just been awful. His legs had fallen asleep for the first time, he had been on the brink of sickness after swinging an Omniwrench, he had been shook up by the RYNO, and he broke his leg after crashing into the ceiling and the ground while flying a jetpack. He wished that today had just remained a boring, do-nothing-all-day day. But no, Ratchet wanted to have him try out all of those things just because he wanted to. Sometimes he wondered if he could even listen to Ratchet anymore after everything that had happened. And the thing was was that Ratchet seemed like that he had no idea about the events of that day. He was currently strolling into the living room, a blanket draped around his shoulders, with a smile on his face, completely nonchalant.

"Ahh, nothing like a nice warm shower on a cold night to make you feel awesome!" He spotted Clank sitting on the couch doing nothing. He looked over the back of the couch and at his friend. "Hey there, buddy? How are ya feelin'?"

"Hmph...," Clank replied, a bit of irritation in his voice.

"What? Are you still upset about your leg?" Ratchet asked, sitting down next to his friend.

"Yes," the gray Lombax replied, turning away from Ratchet. "The cast is scratchy and I cannot go anywhere. It is not enjoyable at all."

"Aww, cheer up Mr. Grumpy," The orange Lombax said as he reached across and tickled Clank's sides. Clank yelped and squirmed as he laughed. He pushed Ratchet's hands away and got out the rest of his giggles, but then he wrapped his arms around himself and shivered. Ratchet's playful smile disappeared as he looked at his friend in concern, "You cold, pal?"

"I guess you could say that," Clank replied, not one hundred percent what real cold was. "I do not like this feeling. It is so...uncomfortable."

"Oh...well here, let me help you warm up."

Ratchet threw half of his blanket around Clank, covering up the gray Lombax. He then scooted closer to him so the blanket was less open. The coldness in Clank's body left and instead was introduced to much nicer feeling. Ratchet wrapped his arms around his friend and pulled him close, which made Clank blush a little. But he couldn't help but...like it. He felt like that he was overheating as a robot, but in a way that made him feel nice and not in danger of a system overload. This must have been that opposite of cold: warmth. And experiencing it with Ratchet seemed to just up the greatness. Actually, he enjoyed this so much that Clank actually began purring, but he didn't notice until Ratchet started laughing. His face became bright red and he hit his chest a few times, trying to make it stop. But he couldn't no matter how hard he tried. Ratchet kept laughing as he put his hand on Clank's furry head.

"You're too funny, pal."

"Hehe...I-I guess I am," Clank said, his blushing increasing. Ratchet smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around Clank once again. Clank, though he was very hesitant at first, also wrapped his arms around Ratchet. Warmth coursing through his body, and an extra amount rising up in his face, he placed his head on Ratchet's chest. He folded his one good leg so it was under the covers as well, then he closed his eyes, ready for this day to be over. But...maybe it didn't turn out to be so bad. Sure he broke a leg and was shook up by some weapons, but he still got to feel what true warmth was for the first time. And the fact that Ratchet helped him learn about it made it all the more better.

* * *

 **Well...that went better than I thought...I think.**

 **Anyhow, I hope that you liked the oneshots, Airbax! Worked on them for two days, but it was worth it. And uh...not gonna lie but uh...writing Ratchet and Lombax Clank together is actually kind of adorable. I might do it in future chapters as well (depends on what the oneshot is about).**

 **Aaaanyway, if any of you guys want to see more of Lombax Clank, check out my newest story Little Brother 2: Lombax Woes! There's a baby Lombax Clank and he's so adorable!**

 **Make sure to leave a review/request while picking up your complimentary toaster!**

 **This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


End file.
